Sing to the Sky:A Riku Sequel:
by Emi Hikari
Summary: The story of the star-crossed lovers continues, and a feeling of tranquility is upon them at last. But just how long will it keep up?
1. Chapter 1: Hermana y Amiga

Where we left off...

Rei was finally reunited with Riku after a miraculous resurrection. Riku believes Rei's voice brought him back, so now they're headed to Hollow Bastion to try to revive Rei's sister, Tashie, and her best friend, Manders.

But while Rei was gone from the islands, and Riku was out looking for her, Sora and Kairi received some interesting information from King Mickey regarding Nobodies. Apparently they haven't heard the end of them yet. But whose Nobodies are these new people: Aya, Emi, and Kuxir?

Rei has been through a lot since Riku died. The deaths of her sister and best friend, getting pregnant, and--worst of all--enduring the torment of a miscarriage. How is she going to tell Riku the latter two? What about Sora and Kairi? And even Manders and Tashie? Should she leave it up to her parents with her sister and friend or take the initiative herself?

And what exactly is the power Rei has sleeping inside her? Could it be the answer to all their problems?

So many questions. So little time.

And what about the mysterious kitten Okayama?

Betcha didn't think about that, did ya?

Chapter 1: Hermana y Amiga

Memo: OMGEE IT'S THE SEQUEL! All those questions in the intro will be answered in this story. Promise! LOTR QUOTE!! YAY ARWEN! I loveeeeeee Liv Tyler! XD PS: . ^^

Your pOv

You lie on the floor of your gummi ship, half-asleep. Riku is sitting beside you, stroking your head gently. The whole scene seems dreamlike to you. It possibly could be, except for the fact that you know it's not.

...

"..." Riku gets up to turn off the autopilot alarm.

*How...?* you think, lifting your head slightly to look at your love. *How am I gonna tell you...?*

You know he'll want to know what's happened to you. But...what _haven't_ you been through?

"Rei...?"

Your body tenses up at the sound of your name. You make yourself relax. It's just Riku. You're away from the hateful world at home now. No worries...yeah, right!

You feel Riku pull you into his arms. Pressing your nose into his neck, you inhale deeply. You feel so...different. Will he still love you as...this...pathetic excuse for a human being that you've become?

"You're...real," you murmur, letting him hold you close.

"You are, too," he points out.

"Hmm..." *Sometimes I wish I wasn't,* you think, lacing your fingers with his. "Can you be so sure?"

"It's either that, or we're dreaming."

"Then it is a good dream," you quote.

"We can make it better," Riku says quietly. "Tashie and Manders-"

"Hey! Only _I_ can call them that!"

He chuckles; you manage a small smile. It's the truth, though!

"You ready, then?"

You sigh through your nose. "As ready as I'll ever be." This wouldn't bother you if you weren't about to talk to dead people you know face-to-face.

Riku pulls you to your feet, and you wipe your moist eyes. Last time you were here...

Your mind vividly flashes through every moment here. Everything happened so fast! It was like BAM!! TURNAROUND! Everything was...ruined. And now you're working to get it back? Can you really fix _everything_? It won't be the same. There are some things you can never take back...

"Let's go." Riku, still tightly holding your hand, pulls you out of the safety of your ship. "Don't worry. If we see Heartless, we'll run."

You nod, too afraid to speak.

Riku's pOv

You and Rei reach a familiar room. She digs her nails into your hand, cringing.

"Only a little farther," you say, pulling her along. She just nods. She's being so quiet. You have to wonder why...

Well, you know at least part of the reason. She's probably as confused as hell that you're alive. But _she_ did it. She's got a gift, you know it now more than every before. You always thought her voice was beautiful, singing or not. That's what brought you back. It was all you could hear.

"This is it," you say, standing before a door. Rei bites her bottom lip and lowers her eyes. "Rei, you can do this." Suddenly her face goes pale.

"I...hear voices," she murmurs. "They're talking to each other..." Rei takes a step back, eyes widening a little. You can't hear anything... "I..."

"Rei...?"

Rei shudders, but opens the door anyway.

"...Ohhh..."

Rei rushes in and kneels beside her sister. Natasha has the same body shape as Rei, but that's about it. Her hair is reddish brown, like Kairi's.

"Ohhh...Tashie..." You slowly walk over to Rei and kneel beside her.

"Try talking to her," you suggest.

"...Tashie? Can you hear me? It's your sister. I-it's Rei," Rei says, tears swimming in her grey eyes.

"...Reina..."

Rei gasps, the tears escaping.

"Don't cry, little sister. You know I still love you!" Tashie's voice hangs in the air. Her face and mouth have not moved.

"Rei! We miss you!" Amanda's voice shouts. Amanda has short, black hair and almond shaped eyes. She's rather short, too. Rei doubles over in hysterical sobs.

"How is this real?!" you hear her scream into her hands.

Your pOv

"Tashie, wake up! I need you!" you sob.

"Rei, don't cry..."

"Manders...!"

Everything becomes completely silent; the only thing you can hear are your own sobs.

"...What...?"

You immediately lift your head to see your sister's hazel eyes open.

"Rei...you're okay," she says, her lip quivering. You inhale sharply, choking on your tears.

"You did it, Rei," Riku says, putting an arm around your shoulders. "Again."

"How...?" You sit there, eyes wide. Tashie sits up and hugs you tightly.

"Little sister," she says.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" You smack yourself in the face over and over.

"Rei!" You feel Manders half-tackle you from your right. Soon you, Riku, Tashie and Manders are hugging each other in one tear-filled, happy embrace. You've got them all back.

So why does it feel like you're missing something?

"Rei, we thought you were dead," Manders says at last.

"No..." you manage to whisper. Suddenly everything feels right. Not awkward or anything at all.

"HEY!"

You blink as Manders looks at Riku.

"YOU'RE RIKU!?" she shouts.

"Y-yeah," he replies.

"WOW!!! NICE TO MEETCHA!" Manders stands up and shakes his hand happily. You laugh. You had missed her!!

"Rei, I have something for you," Tashie says, grinning. She holds out...

"My old cellphone?!" you gasp, taking it out of her hands.

"Yeah. Are you getting service in this area?" she asks.

You turn it on (the battery is full; YES!).

"Uh-huh," you say, grinning.

"That's awesome!" Manders exclaims. "So, let's go home."

"Um, you don't understand," you say timidly. You stand with Riku and Tashie.

"What do you mean...?"

"I'm not going home. I...have a new home."

"Are you serious?! What about Mom and-"

"They don't care about me anyway!" you snap, remembering their happiness when...

"Reina..." Manders hugs you tightly. "We missed you so much. Why won't you come home?"

"That isn't my home anymore. I've made my decision. You can make yours. Stay with me or go home." You nod a little. "I have the cellphone, so I'll be careful on calling you guys when I need to, okay?"

"...Okay, Rei," Tashie says finally. "But...how will we get home?"

"We'll fly," Riku answers. Manders gasps.

"ON A GUMMI SHIP!?" she squeals.

"Yeah."

"OHMIGOSH!!!" Manders pulls you into her arms. You grin. You'll miss her.

"C'mon, let's get out of here; it's giving me the creeps," Tashie says, rubbing her arms.

"Wait a sec," you say, freezing. You're hearing the voices again. They're...calling you. You start walking toward a door on the opposite side of the room. "..." You can hear them pleading with you... Slowly you turn the knob of the door and push it open.

"..." Hundreds upon thousands of dead people are lying in the room. The voices are echoing like crazy in the room and inside your head. You start shivering. "I..." The voices grow louder. You close your eyes. Each one is pleading with you to revive them.

"S-stop it," you mouth, putting your head in your hands. "Leave me alone."

Someone grabs your arm, and you scream, jumping.

"It's just me," Riku says, pulling you out of the room. Tashie slams the door shut. Manders looks pale.

"I...think I'm gonna..."

You walk over into the corner and throw up.

Natasha's pOv

You watch as your sister falls to her knees, shaking all over. Talk about "I see dead people."

"Rei," you say, going over to hug her.

"What am I supposed to do to all of them?!" she half-shouts, coughing a little.

"You got this gift for something greater, Rei," Riku says, walking over to the two of you. Rei looks up at him, then at Amanda, then at you. "You're not done with this yet."

"..." Rei shivers a little. "Can't we just go home now?" she whimpers. She hugs you tighter. She feels really, really thin. She looks it, too! What exactly...

"What exactly...has happened to you, Rei?" Amanda asks. That girl can read your mind.

"...I just...wanna go home," she whispers, shaking.

You nod and lift your sister up. She staggers to her feet, and you gently steady her. Her gaze drops to the ground.

There's no way this pathetic creature is your sister. You simply can't believe it. She never used to act like this. Something has happened, and you're downright determined to find out.

This guy...Riku...he seems a little familiar. Well, whoever he is, he really seems to care about Rei. And vice versa. But he isn't acting any more informed than you or Amanda.

Rei slowly walks over to Riku. He puts an arm around her waist. You watch as a tear falls down her pale cheek. Ohmigoooosh! What happened to her?!

"C'mon, let's go," he says to you and Amanda.

"Reiii," Amanda says, walking beside her.

"Hey, Amanda, get over here for a sec," you say, motioning for her to walk beside you. She warily looks at Rei, then trots back with you. You lower your voice to a whisper. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not reallllly," she says quietly. "But it's weird. That Riku guy...he's from a video game called Kingdom Hearts. He's not supposed to really exist, but I guess him and the worlds really do."

Ahhh. You knew you had heard that name before!

"So what's with them, though?" you ask, subtly observing the loving glances exchanged between the two of them.

"Looks like they're a couple to me," Amanda says, sighing. "She is DEFINITELY not coming back, and I don't blame her."

"..." You look at Rei and how thin she's become. "She looks anorexic."

"Maybe she is."

Your eyes widen ever so slightly at Amanda's honest response. *Maybe she...is...*

Soon you reach the "ship," and everything becomes slightly more familiar. You can vaguely remember this from watching Rei play the game. That was a long time ago.

The main thing you can remember...

FLASHBACK START

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" you and Amanda crooned in the heavy highway traffic in New York. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL IT'S TRUE!"

You both hummed the next part, not knowing the words.

"So what do you think your mom wants so badly?" Amanda asked, changing the radio station.

"I have no idea. Maybe my dad is sick or something and she wants me to come home."

"Maybe your fiance neeeeeeeeds you," she teased.

"Maybe."

Amanda continued to search the radio station until suddenly you heard a familiar name.

"Wait, wait, go back!" you shouted. "Turn it back to the news!"

Flustered, Amanda quickly switched the channel back to the news station.

"...Reports from Spencer Bay, Maine, say that the 18 year old daughter of Sean and Arlene Nichols, Reina Marie Nichols, has-"

FLASHBACK END

You never got to hear what it said. A drunk driver hit you head on going the wrong way down the interstate.

But now you know. Your sister is alive after all. She's fine...or so you think...

Your pOv

You watch as your sister and Manders dumbfoundedly look around the room.

"C'mon," you say quietly, waving them over. The three of you walk inside your room. The room you...never used... You sigh a little, lying on a bunk. You let your fingers trace the carpet.

You can feel your sister's gaze piercing into you, looking for answers. Please. Answers are the last thing you're giving her.

"So," you murmur, "what's gone on while I was gone?"


	2. Chapter 2: Lousy

Chapter 2: Lousy

Memo: Aw, poor Kaitloops got tackled by hitter. Heh. That was hysterically funny. Good job for being stupid, you two! ...I really want marshmallows now. :D Manders is such a girl after my own heart...^_^ She's awesome! Just like me. Haha, jk. ^_-You're going to think, "wow, and I thought Kira was mean!!" in this chapter...:)

Amanda's pOv

Rei looks completely messed up. Her whole figure is so TINY! Like, she was small before, but now she's skin and bone! It's FREAKY!

You wonder what's going on with her and Riku. Holy butts! Are they going out or something?!? GAH! That's soooo cool! Maybe, maybe, maybe you could go to Advent Children's world and steal Rufus Shinra!!! (*insert fangirl squeal*)

"Soo...what's with you and Riku?" Natasha asks Rei, who is staring at the carpet. A small smile appears on Rei's face as she makes a heart in the brand-new carpet.

"My beau," she replies, looking very happy. You gasp. Her eyes immediately remove themselves from the carpet to you.

"That's sooooo cute!" you squeal. She sighs a little. "But why did you leave, then?"

"I didn't. Sora brought me back," she says angrily.

"So they all really exist?" Natasha asks.

"Uh-huh."

"You live on Destiny Islands?!" you breathe. LUCKY! Mannnn, that must be awesome.

"Aren't you afraid of water?" Natasha reminds her.

"Yes, and no, not anymore," she replies.

You and Natasha are silent for a few moments. You want to ask her sooooo much, but she looks too tired and depressed and ANOREXIC!!

All of a sudden you notice Rei's face. She's crying. What?! Why is she crying?!

"Reina," Natasha says quietly, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"...I...just can't believe all this is happening," she sobs. "I thought I'd never see you again. I...I..."

She just keeps crying. You get up to hug her, but she pushes you and Natasha's hand away and curls up into a ball.

"I have him back..." she whispers over and over. "He's back..."

"Rei, what happened?" you ask, staring at her. She's completely pathetic! You've NEVER seen her act like this!!!

"He died; I watched him die and he's alive," she says through her tears. You and Natasha look at each other in disbelief. But before either of you can say anything, you hear Riku shout from the front room.

"We're in Maine, help me out here," he says. Rei looks up and, trance-like, walks out of the room.

"She's gone insane," Natasha says finally.

"It seems like that, doesn't it?" you say reluctantly.

"She never used to act like this!" Natasha gets to her feet and starts pacing. "Something's happened that she's not telling us. Something important. I want to know. I'm her sister."

"Yeah, and I'm her best friend!" you pipe up, jumping to your feet.

"Right. We need answers, and we won't rest until we get them!"

"And I know where to start!"

Your pOv

You continue to guide Riku in the right direction, staying near him as much as you can. It's still so incredibly surreal. He's alive. But you watched him die! But you brought him back?

How are Kairi and Sora? Sora...you're kicking his rear as soon as you get home. You don't care if you hurt him. If he even could FATHOM the hurt you've been through, he wouldn't care; it wouldn't matter.

Kairi...

Kairi knows about what happened between you and Riku. The only one. Your heart starts pounding at the very memory of that night. And then at what you'll have to tell Riku. What will he think? Will he be mad? Happy? Sad? Disbelieving? That could've been his kid...you can't imagine him being happy about it dying.

He might take it as being your fault for not taking care of yourself. Maybe...maybe not. You know you do.

You don't even wanna THINK about telling Tashie and Manders about it all. But then you remember your parents. Oh yes. That's grand. But they may not say anything. They've pretty much disowned you. Almost.

"Here, is this okay?" Riku asks you as you land in an abandoned field.

"Yeah, should be," you reply. You turn towards the back of the ship to shout at Tashie and Manders when you see them come walking out of the room themselves.

"Told you we were here, I knew I felt it land," Manders says. Tashie rolls her eyes.

"You're a geek," you say cheerfully, hugging Manders. If only she could stay...but you know her parents love her. Their only child back again...they'll be so happy!

"I'll miss you, too," she says, squeezing you tightly.

"Here's lookin' at you, kid," Tashie says, pushing Manders out of the way. You laugh. "Sure you're not coming home? Not even for a wedding?"

"No," you say. That's right...her wedding was coming up when you left. You immediately feel bad, but you know it wouldn't work out. "Do you have a cover-up story?"

"Of course," Tashie says, winking. "Don't I always?"

"Yeah," Manders and yourself say at the same time. You remember when you were kids and got marshmallows stuck to the kitchen ceiling. Heh. *"Mom, it wasn't our fault. The bag was overstuffed and when we ripped it, they flew everywhere. You're lucky we cleaned off the fridge and cabinets...."*

"It was awesome meeting you!" Manders says to Riku.

"Uh, yeah, same," he says quietly, smiling a little.

"Bye," your sister and best friend say, exiting the ship. As soon as the door is closed, you feel your knees give way and collapse onto the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Riku asks you, kneeling beside you.

"Just hurry and get us out of here," you say, closing your eyes. "I want to go home."

You've never known homesickness like this before. True, when you went on vacations and to camps, you got homesick. But this...is even worse. So many memories were created in the shortest time period possible. You want to see the waves...you want to sit by the fire...you miss your room, the balcony, the beautiful house, and your friends, one of which is about to meet his end by fists of fury.

Interrupting your thoughts, Riku picks you up bridal-style and carries you over to the window seat.

"..." You don't know what to say to him. You could say a lot, really.

"I can feel your ribs," he says, putting a hand on your stomach. You feel that slightest tingling. "When we get home, you're eating everything we can shove into you."

You smile sincerely. "I AM kinda hungry," you admit. Laying your head against his chest, you inhale deeply.

"One would hope. You're all bone. What happened?"

"What didn't?" He frowns a little. You press his cheeks upward into a smile.

"Ow," he says, pushing your hands away.

"You know why you should smile?" you ask him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"Why should I smile?"

"Because Sora is going to get his butt kicked by me," you giggle. He laughs.

"Am I allowed to help?"

"You can have him after I'm through with him."

You both laugh. "But Kairi'll kill you if you kill him."

"No, she won't."

"Why's that?"

You sigh a little. Here's one thing you can tell him.

"I...when we got back to the ship after you died, I was trying to convince Sora to let me stay...and I told Kairi about what had happened. She didn't tell him, I don't think, but..." Now you feel a LITTLE better...

"I know. She told me what happened," Riku says. Psh, so much for _that_.

"Well, either way, I don't think she'd care if I just torture him some. Feel some pain himself."

"...The pain you felt, you mean?"

Riku's pOv

At your reply, Rei immediately falls silent. She's hiding something...

"Rei, please, tell me what happened," you beg her.

"I...I can't yet. I...can barely come to terms with it myself," she murmurs, squeezing you tightly.

"...You didn't...love anyone..."

"No! No, never!" She looks you straight in the eye. "I could never love someone as much as you. Never. Please believe me. That's not at all what happened."

Judging by the look on her face and the way she's holding you, you know she's telling the truth. But what happened? Maybe she just had some issues with media and her sister and best friend dying.

"You have no idea how much I missed you and needed you," she murmurs. "The only other person who even talked to me moved over three months ago. He-"

"Ohhh, so there WAS a guy?" you tease. She gasps.

"No! No! He was barely my friend!"

"Suuure, he was," you say, getting to your feet.

"_NO_!"

To your shock, Rei jumps up and grabs onto your legs, keeping you from walking away.

"Rei! I was only kidding!"

You pry her hands off of you and kneel down in front of her.

"Calm down," you say quietly, hugging her. What the heck is wrong? "It's okay, I won't ever leave you."

"You don't KNOW that!" she sniffs. "There's so much out there...that could...go wrong..."

What is she saying? You KNOW she means more to that than it seems. She's hinting at something, but what?

"Rei-"

...

"Holy crap. We're almost there, aren't we?" Rei asks, suddenly perking up. She must really be looking forward to kicking Sora's butt.

"Yeah, you can see the islands," you reply, looking out the front window as you take control of the ship once again.

"They're so beautiful," she sighs happily. "This sounds out of character, but I want to go swimming."

You can't help but grin at her. Now she's starting to act normal again.

"You know what we should do? We should roast marshmallows! And have a cookout! And run around and laugh until it hurts to even breathe!" Rei throws her arms up in a "tadaaa" fashion. "And then we can sleep under the stars and just _live_! ...Wouldn't that be great?"

"Amazing."

She smiles at you, practically glowing with happiness. Her attitude is contagious; you feel happier already.

Before you know it, the ship is on the ground. You're home. You never thought you and Rei would be back here again. It's obvious that Rei feels that way, too. She's grinning from ear to ear, like a kid at Christmas or something.

Pushing the door open quickly, Rei bolts out onto the sand. She still has her school uniform on...jacket and all. It's so hot out, how can she stand it? Her happiness must be overpowering any feeling of discomfort, though. You watch as she falls to the sandy ground and kisses it, shrieking in joy.

"I WISH I COULD HUG THIS WORLD!" she shouts, still grinning. You walk over to her, feeling the happiest you've felt in a long time.

"Hey! I know that voice!"

You and Rei both whip your heads around to see a boat just off the shore. Sora and Kairi are sitting in it, looking astonished.

"REI!!!!" Kairi shouts, jumping out of the boat and running the rest of the way to shore. You hear the 'thwock' of the collision into each other. "YOU'RE OKAY!!!" You can see she's crying. "I can't believe it!" She turns to you, smiling so brightly it looks painful. "You found her!?"

"Of course. I told you I wasn't giving up," you reply, smirking.

"Rei?!"

Kairi's pOv

You hear Sora's shout of surprise and watch as Rei frees herself from you and marches over to him.

"YOU!" she screams. "_YOU_!!!" She looks really really mad. Uh-oh. Sora's about to get whomped. She's never gotten over the fact that he left her for worse back in Maine...

"Rei?" Sora says timidly, cringing with every step she takes. Finally she gets right up in his face.

"I!! HATE!! YOU!!!"

Suddenly Rei full-out tackles Sora.

"Ooo," you and Riku say, laughing. Saw this one coming. He deserves it. He left her there...

"You left me-" She ...?! PUNCHES?! Sora in the face?! WTH?! "-to ROT AWAY-" Punch. "-without ANY FRIENDS!!!" Punch. From the looks of it, she's not faking it!! You shot a glance at Riku, who is standing there slack-jawed in disbelief.

"Rei-ow! Wait I'm sorry-ow!"

"SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" After almost every other word, she punches him. You move a bit closer and notice she's actually made his nose bleed!

"Rei, calm down!" Riku shouts. She ignores him, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH?!?! DO YOU?!?"

Before Rei can practically knock Sora out, Riku finally intervenes. While you run over to the struggling Sora, Riku grabs Rei around the waist and lifts her up. She screams, obviously frustrated, and kicks the air.

"Let me GO!" she shouts.

"Rei, stop!" Riku shouts back. You kneel next to Sora, who warily sits upright.

"What is wrong with her?" he asks just so you can hear. You watch the struggling Rei as she gets thrown over Riku's shoulder and carried towards their house.

"I have no idea," you murmur, helping Sora up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so...she's gone insane."

You look up to see Rei still screaming and struggling for freedom.

"I'm really beginning to wonder..."

Riku's pOv

You carry Rei all the way up to her room and set her down on the bed, holding her by the wrists.

"Let me GO!" she insists for the millionth time.

"NO," you say, gripping her wrists tighter. She growls as she tries to squirm free, but you still manage to keep a hold of her. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Just let me go," she whimpers. You stare at her. She's got to have become bipolar or something! She almost punched Sora to death back there! They're supposed to be friends, and although he DID deserve some of it, that was out of hand. "Let...go...of...me..."

"Rei, you need to calm down now; you're hyperventilating."

She closes her eyes briefly, her eyelids fluttering. She looks about ready to pass out or something.

"Here's what I want you to do," you say slowly, letting up a bit on her wrists. "You get some sleep, and when you wake up, we'll get you some food. Anything you want. Okay? Just relax, it's gonna be okay."

When she finally nods, you release her wrists. Her head falls forward onto your chest, her neck limp. She's passed out. Good. Now she'll finally settle down.

"What's happened to you, Rei?" you whisper, laying her back on her bed. You notice that her ears are quadruple pierced now. What the heck...?


	3. Chapter 3:title too long to fit:

Chapter 3: I Am Very Special Cuz There's Only One of Me

Memo: BAHAHAHA!!! YAY!!! RENO!!! *^^* "I'm OUTTA HERE! SCREW YOU!" XDDD this chapter gives away my secret love ... ELLIPSES!! XD ...:P ((Just like Hikaru-sama loves Kuma-chan. 3))

Your pOv

You wake up to see the clean white ceiling of a very familiar room. Your real room. Your home. A warm, fuzzy feeling wells up inside of you, and then you remember what just happened and it runs away.

You beat up one of your best friends...whoops. You let your emotions control you again. But before you can get up and change and go apologize, the door to your room opens.

"Feeling alright?" Riku asks you. You nod a little.

"I feel really bad, I'm so sorry!" you say quickly, your throat closing up. "Is he alright?"

"He's okay, just a bunch of bruises and a black eye and slightly busted lip."

"Ohhh noooo," you groan, feeling even worse.

"It's okay, it's not as bad as it sounds, I promise."

"I...wasn't thinking straight," you admit.

"I could tell. Rei..." Riku puts his hand on yours and squeezes it a little. "...You're hiding something, and I can tell. Please-"

"You don't understand, Riku," you say quietly. "I don't know what to say to you. I'm afraid."

"Here we go again..."

You raise your eyebrows slightly as Riku shakes his head, smiling.

"You're afraid of too much, you know?"

"I...this is different," you insist, smiling back.

"Now I'm REALLY curious."

You resist looking into the tempting aqua eyes staring at you pleadingly, and instead you close your own eyes and lower your head.

"You said you would give me food when I woke up," you say, a grin tugging at your lips.

"Oh, come on, don't do this to me," Riku says, laughing.

"Please? I'm hungry. I'm starving, look at me."

You consider for a moment showing him your emaciated ribcage, then remember the piercing and the _slightest_ stretch marks. Nope. Definitely not.

"Rrr, fine. You win."

You finally lift your head up and open your eyes. Riku looks at you with an amused look on his face. He's cute when he's amused. Completely irresistable.

You bring your lips to his in what feels like the first time in forever. There's something magic about this place...this place he puts you in. You feel so warm... Does he feel this way, too?

Ooo...you had forgotten how good of a kisser he is. (XD)

And then your stomach growls as if to interrupt, and you both burst out into laughter at the weirdness of it all.

"Alright, food, I get it," Riku jokes. Picking you up bridal-style again, he carries you downstairs and lays you on the couch. "Just wait here, okay?"

"Yessum," you reply, smiling. You rest your head on the arm of the couch and sigh a little. You can't help but feel that warm, fuzzy feeling inside you right now. Despite everything that's happened to you, it's incredible that you can still feel love as you do. Maybe those things only happened to strengthen your feelings.

Closing your eyes, you think of all the things that have not been said.

A...baby...

It's still a scary thought to you. That was going to be your future. But because you didn't take care of yourself, that was...changed. There's a lesson you can learn from that, isn't there?

The matter of actually telling Riku about it is scarier, though. You don't want him to be sad, not after getting together again! You don't want him to feel what you felt.

"Rei, you awake?"

You open your eyes to see Riku standing over you.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you reply, smiling. "Just thinking."

"Maybe you should start thinking out loud so we know what's going on in that head of yours," says a voice. You look over at the doorway to see Kairi and Sora standing there. The first thing you notice is Sora's black eye.

"Ohhh, Sora," you whimper, standing up shakily. "I'm so, so, so sorry. Please, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Heh, I kinda deserved some of it, I guess," he replies, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry," you repeat. Your knees are shaking. You're so weak...

"We're just glad to have you back," Kairi says, smiling sincerely. "I missed you bunches."

Unable to stand any longer, you flop down on the couch. "I missed you all, too. Really, really badly."

"We'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again," Sora says quickly. You can't help but giggle.

"It had better not," you murmur.

Before anyone can say anything else, Riku comes in with food. Finally...

Kairi's pOv

You watch in silence as Rei murmurs a "thank you" and starts eating, taking tiny bites at a time. She's always been really thin, but now she's just...bone...

"So, Riku said your voice brought him back," Sora says, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah," Rei whispers, still taking tiny bites.

"Have you ever done anything like that before?"

"No, not that I know of...I wish I had known earlier, though..."

You notice that Rei's eyes get watery. Does she mean her sister and friend...or something else?

"I always thought you had a pretty voice, Rei," you admit.

"Thanks," she says sincerely, smiling modestly.

"Sing something," Riku says suddenly, a quizical look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Sing something. Anything."

"Umm..." Rei sets down the unfinished biscuit--the only thing she's eaten at all--and thinks for a moment.

"What are you-"

Riku silences Sora with a stern glance.

"Um...um..." Rei's face starts to turn red with embarassment. "Ummm...oh, okay...Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight. Oh, but you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheek so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you just the way you look tonight..."

Her face is beet red, but you can't understand why. She...is...AMAZING. You've never heard a voice like hers before.

"She's got a gift," Sora says as you clap. Rei blushes a little more and resumes eating.

"Don't eat too fast there, Rei," you joke. She looks at the food and realizes how little she's eaten.

Then you notice this distant, sad look in her eyes, and you seem to be the only one who notices it, because Riku and Sora are talking about what happened at Hollow Bastion again.

"Rei, you wanna come over to my place today?" you ask. She considers this for a moment.

"Okay, sure, thanks," she replies at last.

Maybe you can get her to tell you something. After all, she confided in you before, as did Riku, and you've kept everything they've said secret, even from Sora. Of course, he doesn't notice it. You're just that good.

)()()()()(

Your pOv

You finally finish eating everything. You are completely stuffed. You haven't eaten that much since...well, since you were last here, really. Sad, yes, but true.

Now...on to Kairi's house...

You know you can trust Kairi. She's proven herself. So...you're thinking maybe it's safe to tell Kairi what's happened now. You hope.

"I'll see you later," Riku says, hugging you goodbye. You nod, squeezing him tightly. You never know when the last time you hug him might be. Or kiss him. Or even look at him. Death has taught you that lesson, and it's one you know you'll never forget.

With a last kiss, you depart with Kairi to her house. You remember your first day on the islands, when you came here. You knew nothing then. Ignorance truly is bliss.

"So..." Kairi sits down, and you do the same. "...Rei, you know you can trust me. Please, tell me what happened."

You lower your head slightly. "I...need to think about it first."

"I understand."

Although you nod, in your mind you think, *Oh no you don't.*

As you both sit in silence, you try to organize the many thoughts that are coming to your mind. What to tell first...what to tell last...what not to tell at all...if you should even give in to telling her in the first place. The taste in your mouth becomes more bitter as you think harder.

"Rei?"

You lift your head to see Kairi looking a little confused.

"Are you...anorexic?" she asks.

"I guess I probably am again, aren't I?" you say, feeling sicker than ever. It doesn't help that you ate so much...

"Do you even know how much you weigh?"

"...I think at one point I was down to just a little less than a hundred. That first week...being home...and it didn't help that hours after I got home, my sister and best friend died, you know?" You swallow hard as the look on Kairi's face becomes a little more disturbed, then she gasps.

"You still have those earrings," she giggles, smiling brightly. You can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I definitely kept everything," you say, twirling your ring around your finger. "You guys actually got me to wear jewelry. I never used to before."

"It can be a beautiful thing," Kairi jokes. Your smile grows wider, then fades with the reality of her words. Life is what you make it, isn't it?

"_Life_ can be a beautiful thing..." you whisper. Kairi frowns.

Kairi's pOv

Geez...what happened to Rei? She's always been mellow, but not depressed. She even admitted to being anorexic...

"When I got home...I...well," Rei says, wringing her hands nervously. You can see tears in her eyes. "Well...like...two weeks later...I...y-you have to promise not to tell Riku this!"

"Rei, I promise, I won't," you say honestly. You know that whatever she's about to say must be pretty difficult to say, so passing it on as gossip wouldn't be right. Not even to Riku.

"I mean, I'll tell him eventually...if...I can...when I'm ready to, but..." She sighs shakily. "...Anyway...I found out I was...I...got..."

Rei is shaking terribly. "You don't have to say-"

"I...I need to tell someone this," she insists. Sighing once again, she wipes tears from her eyes. "I...was pregnant."

You can't help but gasp a little. "You did?!" Aw...that would've been kind of cute if there would've been different circumstances there...

"Y-yeah," she whimpers.

"Rei..." Argh, now you're REALLY mad at Sora. "But, wait, that wasn't _that_ long ago..."

"And...I...didn't take care of myself like I should've...and...the baby...it...I..." She inhales deeply. "I had...a miscarriage."

At her own words, she bursts into tears, doubling over.

"Rei..."

"That was his kid, Kairi! _His_ _kid_! What's he going to say when..."

She doesn't finish her sentence. Despite this, you get up and walk over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Rei, I'm sure he'll understand..." you say softly.

"But what if he doesn't? Kairi...don't be stupid like me. Please."

"You're not stupid, you just made a mistake. That's what people do. And they learn from them. ...Well, most people do. Anyway, I don't think Riku will hate you for this. He'll be sad and a little miffed that you kept this from him, but he'll get over that really fast, I swear. He has you back, and right now that's all he cares about. Promise."

"...My sister and friend...they'll be mad, though. They don't know either." Rei wipes her eyes, which turns out to be pointless, seeing as she just cries more. "My parents were happy when it happened...and...they probably told my sister about what's happened. That would be my guess."

"Rei, Rei, Rei, you need to relax about this," you say. "It's your problem, so it should be your decision whether or not to tell someone and when to tell them. Just like now. You could've not said anything, and I really wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. You know, without physically hurting you, of course. And then you could've sued for assault."

Rei lets out a weak laugh. "You think...?"

"I do, actually."

She sighs shakily, wiping her eyes again and again. "...No offense, but I really want to go home now."

"I understand. Riku won't be there, though." Rei looks at you quizically. "He has a job, you know. A volunteer at a kid's shelter."

"Is it like the YMCA?" Rei asks. Now it's your turn to look at her quizically. "It's a place for kids and people to stay for a little while while they save up some money."

"Yeah, only this is kids only."

Rei's smile falters. "He...would've been so happy..."

"Rei, come on. It's over. Let's just get you home, okay?"

She nods, silently getting up from the couch.

)()()()()(

Later that day...

Riku's pOv

As you step through the door to your house, you notice blonde hair hanging over the edge of the sofa. Peering around it, you see Rei, fast asleep, her arm hanging over the side, a book on the floor. How long has she been home?

Man...you love her.

Can't she tell you what's going on in that head of hers, though? You're worried about her. There's obviously something really serious bothering her.

...You've never really thought about it before, but Rei kind of reminds you of Namine. Namine...you used to really like her. But nothing like this.

Kneeling down beside Rei, you gently kiss her on the cheek.

"I am completely smitten with you," you whisper.

"The feelings are shared," she replies quietly, smiling a little. You jump. You weren't exactly expecting her to wake up that easily. "I'm sorry; did I scare you?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to wake up," you admit.

"I've become a light sleeper," she says, finally opening her eyes. She yawns, stretching her arms and legs.

"What were you reading?" you ask.

"The first thing I pulled off the shelf," she replies, holding up a book that you recognize to be something you read when you were probably in first grade or something. "I was surprised it was even on the shelf, personally."

"Me too," you say, looking aghast. "I haven't cleaned that thing off in forever." You pluck the book out of her hand. "It's covered in dust."

"It put me to sleep," she giggles. You smile. "Kairi told me about your job," she adds, smiling brightly. "I think that's really sweet."

"Someday I'll take you there," you promise. Her smile quivers a little. "...Rei, you okay...?"

It only takes a second for the two of you to burst into laughter.

"Heehee, yes, Riku, I'm okay," she replies, yawning again. "Just tired. It's past my bed time."

Your pOv

As Riku closes the door behind him, you can't help but feel incredibly guilty and sad. Kairi knows...and he doesn't... He's the one that NEEDS and DESERVES to know. But he doesn't. And at this rate, you'll never be able to tell him.

You can remember when you were younger and had only one friend and weren't in love or anything complicated like this. You definitely took it for granted.


	4. Chapter 4: You're Making This Difficult

Chapter 4: You're Making This Difficult...

Memo: GIMPY!!! "C'mon, join, you know you waaaant to." XD :3 He's sho shexy. OMG SHEXY! ^o^ I heart youuuuu! You too Sher, Shasta, Shanaynay! ^^ Merry Merry...*dies laughing*

One Week Later

Your pOv

You're up to 120! Whooo!!

And you don't just mean weight wise...although that's true, too.

One hundred and twenty times in a row you've kissed him and he's kissed you. You never thought making up for lost time could be so...enjoyable (X3).

The only thing ruining it is guilt. You feel extremely guilty for keeping your secrets for this long. Kairi hasn't leaked a word, but for once, you kinda wish she would. So you could get it out without saying it yourself and blame Kairi instead of yourself. But that's incredibly selfish and cruel.

No, you're going to have to do things the hard way.

A sudden noise interrupts you and Riku.

"What's that?" Riku asks, looking around.

"It sounds like music..."

Listening harder, you can barely make out the words to a song that's somewhat familiar to you.

"I love youuuu, ima dake wa kanashii uta..."

Then it hits you. You must've accidentally turned your cellphone on earlier when you were cleaning out your stuff. The ringtone is something Manders picked out a long time ago. You never got around to changing it...

"I wonder who's calling..." you murmur, standing and walking over to it. When you recognize the cell number, you immediately gasp and sit on your bed. Riku looks at you, confused. "It's my sister."

"You should probably pick it up, then," he says. You nod, hitting the tiny green button.

"Reina Marie Nichols, do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?" your sister practically shouts.

"No," you admit, resting your chin on your pillow. Riku sits the horizontal way on your bed, your legs on top of his. You rhythmically hit your feet against the bed.

"One...month..." she growls. Makes sense...time travels faster there.

"By my time, only a week," you point out. Riku cocks his head curiously; you roll your eyes.

"STILL!"

You gasp a little. That was Manders. They must be three-waying you...

"Well, I bet you know everything now," you say bitterly.

"What's going on?" Riku mouths. You shake your head and hold up a finger impatiently.

"What do you mean by that?" Manders asks.

"I bet my parents told you everything you were wondering, didn't they?"

"Are you KIDDING?!" Tashie shouts. Riku shoves your legs off of his own and leans closer to the phone. You push his face away gently, but he only takes your hand and kisses it. You feel yourself blush. "When I asked about what happened, they said 'Rei? I don't think we know a Rei.'"

You gasp a little. They really DID disown you...

"So what did you say to that?" you ask, ignoring Riku, who reaches for the phone impatiently.

"Nothing. What CAN you say to that?" Tashie sighs. "Anyway, I moved out a couple weeks ago. With-"

"Her fiaaaaaaaaaaance, Deeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeek," Manders gushes falsely. Tashie growls. You giggle a little.

"Anyway, Rei, I think since your own parents disowned you, you should tell us why," Tashie says.

You become silent. Riku stares at you as you put a hand over the mouthpiece part...or whatever it's called.

"What's going on?" he whispers.

"They're...just..."

Riku continues to stare at you, and you feel your hand slowly relax from the grip of the phone. It slides out of your hand and onto the floor.

Mander's pOv

You hear a loud thump from Rei's phone.

"Rei? You alright?" Natasha asks. No response.

"Reiiii?" you add, furrowing your eyebrows. "What's going on?"

Still no response.

"Rei, are you alright or what?"

You hear a faint groan. Did she pass out or something?!

"REI!!?" you and Natasha shout. You hear someone talking, and it sounds like Rei, but you can only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"...phone...on...isn't...oohhh..."

"Oh my GOSH!" Natasha screeches. You feel your eardrum throb in pain, but you know better than to bail now. You talked to Yihen.

"Reiiii-"

Suddenly you hear a beep, and then a dial tone. She just hung up on you. Doing..._who_..._knows_..._what_...

"Amanda, call her again," Natasha commands. "If she doesn't answer, just keep trying like before."

"Right," you reply, speed dialing her number again.

It takes you another fourteen tries to finally get an answer.

"Stop calling me," she says quietly.

"Rei, I saw Yihen moved." You don't want to give away yet that you've talked to him. "If I have to, I'll ask him what happened."

"He...doesn't know the half of it," she murmurs.

"Then why don't you tell us?" Natasha says softly.

Your pOv

You knew it would come to something like this. You, your sister, and your best friend... ...Who are you trying to kid? They both deserve to know! Why is it that you're pushing away the people you should hold closer?

"Hold on just a second," you say in a half-whisper. Putting Tashie and Manders on hold, you look up at Riku, who looks completely confused. "I've got to talk to them," you admit.

"...And you can't talk to me about it," he finishes. You nod, feeling more guilty than ever.

"I'm so-"

"No, just go," he says quickly. Without another word, he leaves your room quickly. You feel the lump in your throat grow larger.

Still clutching the phone in your hand, you walk out of your room, downstairs, and towards the place with probably the most meaning to you on this whole island: the shack.

Once inside, you resume your conversation with your friend and sister.

"How is Yihen?" you ask, starting a fire and beginning to burn the inscense sticks.

"He's fine," Manders says happily.

"You're the one we're worried about," Tashie adds. You plop down in the sand, your hand absentmindedly picking out a stick from the small pile next to you.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, tears choking your throat. "I really didn't want things to be this way."

"Neither did we. We just want to know what happened," Manders says.

"I know...I...okay." You inhale deeply. Time for round two. "When my mom called you guys, she was calling to say I was home. You know that now, right?"

"Uh-huh," they say in unison.

"And..." You snap the stick in your hand in two. "I..." It's not any easier to say it a second time. You manage to stall by going over and locking the door to the shack. Inhaling deeply, you sit back down. "...Please don't hate me," you whisper, tears rolling down your cheeks.

"Rei, we won't ever hate you for anything you've done. You should know that by now," Tashie says. You wish she was here! You wish you could hug her and Manders and just tell them; it would be a lot easier that way. But, unfortunately, your life tends to come at you with the most difficult situations possible.

"Why WOULD we ever hate you?" Manders adds.

"...Because...I...got pregnant..."

To your surprise, both your sister and friend sigh, sounding relieved.

"We know," they say.

"Wha...?"

"I told you I talked to Yihen," Manders says, the playfulness back in her voice. "He told me. You got suspended, too! I wish I could've seen that in person..."

"We just wanted to hear you say it in person," Tashie explains.

"...B-but, but Yihen doesn't know everything!" you blurt out.

Both Manders and Tashie become completely silent.

"What? Yihen said you probably gave the baby up for adoption-"

"Probably! He wasn't there, he moved before..."

"Before what, Rei?" Manders asks.

"You mean there's more to this?!" Tashie adds, sounding frustrated. "I'm so confused!"

"..." You shouldn't have said anything! You could've gotten away with it! But...they would've found out eventually...

"Rei..."

"...Yihen moved before...I..."

"...You didn't have an abortion, did you?!" Tashie gasps.

"N-no! I...had...I had a miscarriage," you say, beginning to sob.

"You what!?"

"Don't make me say it again!" you cry, picking up a handful of sticks and chucking them into the fire. It roars, satisfied. You wish you could just as easily throw yourself into it.

"Rei, why didn't you tell us?" Tashie says. You can tell she's crying.

"Are you kidding? The only person who knows is Kairi! I haven't even told Riku, and it was _his_ kid!"

You hear someone burst into tears, and you figure it must be Manders.

"You haven't even told _Riku_!?" she shouts, sobbing. "Why not?!"

"The same reasons I didn't tell you and more! It was HIS KID! And because I didn't take care of myself, it DIED! Because of ME! He's probably going to hate me for this!"

"He'll hate you more the longer you keep it a secret, though!" Tashie says, also sobbing.

"I..."

Impulsively, you end the conversation and turn off your phone. You grab another handful of sticks when something sharp stabs into your palm. Letting out a cry of surprise and pain, you look down to see your hand is bleeding. Seconds after, you see a knife used to cut wood that had been haphazardly stuck in the pile.

...

Riku's pOv

You glance at the clock hanging on your wall. It's after eleven...where could Rei be? Turning off the tv, you walk upstairs to your room. Aha.

Out your large window, you see a swirl of smoke. She's in the shack. Why didn't you guess that before...?

She's been in there all this time? Hmph. She's more like you than you thought.


	5. Chapter 5: X Marks the Spot

Chapter 5: X Marks the Spot

Memo: Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We...yeah, I forgot the words. U-.- XD "My life is a black abyss..." ^_^ AL, I LOVE YOU! D

Riku's pOv

As you try to turn the knob on the shack's door, you realize she's locked it. Does she not realize you have a key to every door on this island? Or maybe she just doesn't care. You hesitate, then pull out your keys and unlock the door. You're ready to hear the truth.

The normally huge fire is starting to dwindle. It seems like the shack might empty until you see a figure huddled up against a wall. Rei's shoulders are trembling from sobs that aren't even audible to you. Slowly you approach her and sit next to her, but not too close. Who knows what's going on...

"Rei," you say quietly. She flinches, then slowly lifts her head. Her eyes are incredibly puffy.

"..." She bites her bottom lip. "...Please don't hate me."

"Rei, why would I EVER hate you?" you ask. Rei squeezes her eyes shut and points to her right shoulder. You get a closer look and inhale sharply. A huge bloody "x" is carved there. Your eyes catch a glint below you, and you see the bloodied knife. "Why did you do this?! Rei, why did you cut yourself?! What's going on?! What happened to you?!?"

"Promise you won't hate me!" she cries, reaching out and grabbing your hand.

"Rei, I-I promise. I would never...can never hate you. Just tell me what's going on!"

Maybe you AREN'T ready to hear the truth...

"..." Rei squeezes your hand harder. It doesn't hurt, but it's definitely uncomfortable. "...I...You know when we...you know...?"

"I get what you're talking about," you say quickly. ...Uh-oh...

"...I...got pregnant," she admits, sobbing.

Shit...

"Are you...serious?" Now, come on, why did you just ask that?! Of course she is! Why else would she be crying like this?!

She nods, obviously. "...But..."

"...Wait, Rei, wait." A sudden thought hits you. If she got pregnant, where's the baby?! (Well, that's a "duh" kind of question...) "You didn't leave that poor kid at your house, did you?!"

"No," she says. Her grip tightens.

"...You...you didn't give it up for adoption, did you? Or...have an abortion?"

"No," she repeats. Now her nails are digging into you, and NOW it hurts.

Your pOv

It's now or never. You know it. He knows it. You can see the confused look in his eyes even with this dim lighting. Oh geeeeeeeeeeez...holy craaaaaaaaaaap...

"Please don't kill me," you manage to say. Before Riku can reply to this, you finally spit it out... "...I had a miscarriage."

You get a single glance at Riku's face before your vision is blurred by your tears. He looks like a combination of confusion, disbelief, sadness, anger, and pity. You feel so sick...but a little less guilty..not really. If it's even possible, you feel a little worse. Just seeing the look on his face is...

"I-I'm so sorry," you manage to say after a few minutes. "...It's...all...my fault...I didn't take care of myself and..." You can't keep talking. The reality of it all leaves a bitter taste in your mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier...?" he asks quietly.

"...I couldn't. I'm...so so sorry," you whimper, feeling stupider than ever.

"...I...I'm not mad...I...I just feel really stupid." ...Wha...? "I'm...sorry I put you through this, Rei." He shakes his head slightly. "I mean, I'm...just feeling...sad right now, but you...I can't even imagine..."

"What...what do you mean by that?" you ask, knitting your brows.

"You've had to go through so much...just for me." Riku chuckles, but you can still see sadness in his eyes. "Trust me, I'm not worth it. You...deserve so much better. And you're stuck with me."

"What are you talking about?!" You face him full-on, tears still streaking down your face. "You mean EVERYTHING to me. I would do anything for you. You're a lot better than you think you are, Riku."

He frowns. You swear for a moment you saw tears in his eyes.

"...You've...been through so much pain because of me, Rei," he says quietly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Why do you even want me around?" HOW IS ONE THAT _UNSELFISH_?!?!

"Because I love you." You place a hand on his cheek. "If we can learn from our mistakes, then we can make it, okay? I'm not kidding around. Maybe things we've done were mistakes, but we..._this_...isn't. I know it. I can feel it."

"...Man..." You cock your head slightly. "...I...am...in...love...with...you."

A small smile makes its way onto your face. "You really aren't _mad_ at me?"

"How could I? It's not entirely your fault, after all. Partially mine, partially yours, and-"

"Partially Sora's for leaving me to rot."

You both laugh quietly.

"When I found you, that first day, I didn't think you were going to live through the trip to Hollow Bastion. You looked so...ill. You've gotten better, but I could still tell something was wrong....I just wasn't expecting this."

"...I...I'll admit I didn't like what was happening at first...but...it became my only hope. I thought you were gone. I...thought that it would be the only connection I'd ever have to you again. And when it...I...just lost all hope. I didn't think you'd ever be alive again."

"I am because of you," he points out. You shake your head slightly.

"I don't understand it. How can I do that? I'm not some freak, am I?"

"I don't think so. But I don't understand it, either. How can you be born with a power you never knew you had?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

You both sigh a little. Lacing your fingers with his, you rest your head on his shoulder. He gently puts his other hand on your cheek, making you face him.

"You should get some rest, okay?" he says quietly.

"Okay," you agree. But neither of you move. *I'm too tired to get up,* you think, closing your eyes.

"Before you fall asleep, can I ask you something?... Well, a couple of things," Riku says. You nod, keeping your eyes closed. "Tomorrow, do you want to go to the rec center with me? To my job, I mean. I bet you'd love it there."

"Sure, that's sounds great," you say, smiling happily. "What's your other question?"

"...Did you know if...it was going to be a boy or a girl?"

"...No." You feel the lump in your throat return. "It would've been soon, though..." You can't keep talking about it now. You're already scarred enough.

"...I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay...you...have the right to."

)()()()()(

Riku's pOv

Your eyes slowly open to find yourself leaning up against the wooden wall of the shack. Your left hand is somewhat numb feeling, and upon looking at it, you realize that it's still gripping Rei's tightly.

And then everything that you learned last night comes flooding back to you.

Glancing at your watch, you look to see that you have about two hours until you need to leave. Shoot. You start to get up when you realize something is stuck to your left shoulder. Looking down, you see that the blood from Rei's wound from last night bled onto your shirt and dried there. Ooo, that's gonna hurt...

"Rei," you whisper. Her eyelids flutter a little, then squeeze shut tighter.

"Owwwwchiiiiies," she groans, her left hand reaching over to her right shoulder.

"I know. You're stuck to me," you explain. She sleepily tugs on her shirt, then winces.

"Rip your shirt away, but do it fast," she says, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Wha-?"

"Just do it!"

You quickly tug at the sleeve of your shirt, and you can't help but cringe as you watch as it rips off the newest layer of protectional skin on Rei's cut, causing it to start bleeding heavily again.

"Ooooooooowwwwwwwww!" she whimpers, cringing.

"Are you okay?" you ask. She nods slightly. "C'mon, we'll get back to the house and clean that up."

Lifting her to her feet, you and Rei make your way back to the house. You can't help but notice she looks more at ease than she has since you've been home. That's good.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" she murmurs, smiling a little. You nod, figuring you can make breakfast while she does.

When you get inside and after Rei heads upstairs, you turn on the stovetop just as the hot water turns on upstairs. Hmph. It's a good thing you don't NEED the water to be hot.

Suddenly you hear a scream. It doesn't sound like a surprised scream. It's more like a wail.

"Rei?" you say to the ceiling. No response. The ghostly wail occurs again. What the heck...? It kind of sounds...like a dying animal or something...?

Abandoning your food for a moment, you run upstairs and press your ear to the door of your bathroom. No noise except the sound of running water. But the moment you turn your back, you hear the wailing again. The water stops, along with the wailing.

"Rei?" you half-shout.

"What's wrong?" she asks through the door.

"Is something wrong?" you ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard this wailing noise...was it you?"

"What ARE you talking about?"

A split second later, you hear the noise again.

"See? Hear it?!"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything, Riku."

"Shhh! Just listen!"

The wailing goes on for about another thirty seconds, then it's silent.

"Did you hear it?" you ask.

"No."

You sigh through your nose.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asks you, opening the door. Her long, wet hair frames her confused face.

"I...you're sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Positive..." She cocks her head slightly. "What did it sound like?"

"It just sounding like...somebody in pain." You shake your head. "Maybe I'm just imagining things..."

Rei pulls the towel around herself tighter. "That's...weird, I'll admit it."

your pOv

*He must just be tired,* you tell yourself, shrugging and walking past him. Still, hearing voices is never a good sign. Especially when they're screaming in pain. Maybe the house is haunted! Oo, that'd be creepy! Maybe that would explain your bad karma earlier!


	6. Chapter 6: Te wo Tsunagou

Chapter 6: Te wo Tsunagou

Memo: AHHH!! I LOVE THIS SONG! Sorry. Minor freakout there. Did you know that this story's title is the name of ayaka's newest album? Hehe.

Your pOv

*It's so nice today,* you think, walking along the cobblestone path.

You have really been looking forward to this. Not only do you get to spend quality time with Riku, but you love kids. They're so cute.

"Isn't this place nice?" Riku says. You squeeze his hand, smiling.

"Yup, but I like your house better," you reply.

"Well, duh, but still."

"Are all the islands, like, extremely beautiful?"

"Yep."

You sigh happily, walking through a puddle of water. It splashes onto your jeans, but oh well. There are worse things.

"It must've rained last night," Riku says, looking around at the various puddles of water on the ground.

"Hmmm..."

There's no way either of you would've heard that. You were both so tired...

"Well, we're almost there. See it?"

Riku points, and you look to a large white building. Large...large is an understatement! This thing is HU-UGE!!

"Wow..."

"Pretty nice, huh?"

"I can't wait to see what's INside," you gasp, sighing happily.

"Well, some of the stuff inside isn't as...astounding."

"Huh?"

Riku sighs.

"Some of the kids here are really screwed up," he says quietly. "Most of them have never met at least one of their real parents."

"..."

You don't say anything, but you know he's thinking what you are, too. If your child had survived and Riku hadn't come back to life, that would've been the case there as well.

"But a lot of the kids are really fun. The age group I work with is a ton of fun."

"What age group are you?"

"Six to ten," he replies, grinning. "There's this group of boys that are...well, you'll meet them soon enough."

As you're about to inquire more, you realize that you're walking up the front steps of what seems to be the main office of the building.

"Okay," you say, walking inside.

"Good morning, Riku," says a lady at the front desk. She isn't much older than you or Riku, but she looks tired.

"Hey, Emily," he greets back. "This is Rei."

"Hello," you say quietly.

"Well, hey, Rei."

You and Riku grin at each other before Emily continues.

"So, you need a guest pass? Well, just take this short survey and I'll get you one, alright?"

You hesitate.

"Go on, Rei, I'll be on the second floor," Riku says, walking away.

Okay, great, thanks for that, Riku. Sheesh.

Emily hands you the survey and a pen. What is this? A job interview?

1. Name (full): Reina Marie Nichols

2. Age: 18

3. Employment: currently unemployed

4. Marital Status: single but taken (gosh, what is this?)

5. Children: none (_ouch_.)

"Sorry you have to do that, I know it's a pain," Emily says as you finish. "But it's only so that you're programmed into the computer should you want to come visit again, or even maybe work here." She hands you a little nametag. "If you're anything like Riku, you'll love it here and WANT to come back... Anyway, have fun. Don't do anything illegal, and you're in great shape."

"Umm, thanks?"

As you walk away, you let Emily's words echo in your head.

*If I'm like Riku, I'll love it here? What does she mean?* you wonder, opening the front door to the facility.

"Oh," you gasp out loud, looking around.

This must be where the youngest kids are. Everything is tiny here! It's so...so cute!!

You notice a set of stairs, so you keep walking toward it. A couple of kids wave to you; they're probably four or five years old. You wave back, then make your way upstairs.

Opening a blue door, you see a bunch more kids, older than the ones before. Riku is among a group of about six boys, playing some game that looks to be an innovative version of basketball. There are kids everywhere you look, running around, having fun. Before you can do anything, though, Riku notices you and beckons you over with those gorgeous aqua eyes.

"Hey, time out for a second," he says when you reach him.

"Who's she?" almost all of them mutter at different times.

"This is Rei," Riku says, pulling you by the arm closer to him.

"Hi, Rei," a few of the boys--the younger ones--say.

"Hello," you murmur, smiling.

"You're really pretty," one says.

"Um, thank you."

"Is she your girlfriend?" one of the older boys asks.

"Yeah," Riku replies, giving him a warning look, but he ignores it.

"So, are you gonna be completely distracted now that she's here?" he teases.

"No."

"Prove it!"

Suddenly, startling you and some of the other boys, Riku picks up the boy and flips him upsidedown.

"Hey!" he shouts, laughing.

"_Now_ are you going to take me seriously, Mike?" Riku asks him.

"Well, maaaybe," he says as Riku turns him the right way again.

"Just go start up the game again, I'll be over there in a sec."

"Aha! So you ARE going to be distracted!"

"I said GO."

Mike and his laughing friends run off, leaving you and Riku alone.

"Ignore him," Riku says, smirking. You nod a little, giggling quietly. "So, I wanted to ask you something." He turns you by the shoulder to face the opposite wall. "See that little girl sitting by herself over there?"

It takes you a few seconds, but then you see her. She's one of the youngest in the room, by far.

"That's Katie Dunlap," he continues. "She's a permanent resident here, meaning she's an orphan. Anyway, she never talks. Not to me or the other girl who works up here, Jenn."

"You want me to try to talk to her," you assume.

"If you can. Good luck."

With that being said, you walk away from Riku and towards Katie.

She's a pretty little girl. She isn't very old or anything, maybe seven at the oldest, but she's cute. There's something about her that's very innocent. Maybe it's the big chesnut-brown eyes staring at you right now. Is she scared or intrigued? You can't tell the difference.

Kneeling down in front of her, you smile kindly. Katie looks away quickly.

"Hey there," you say softly, still smiling. "What's your name?"

"..." Katie doesn't make eye contact or anything. Your smile wavers, but you stay friendly.

"...Riku told me your name is Katie. Is that right?"

After a moment's pause, she nods.

"My name is Rei. It's nice to meet you." You sigh happily. "I saw you over here so I thought I'd come introduce myself. You looked kind of lonely."

You notice Katie's eyes close tightly.

"So..." You try your hardest to change the subject, but you're terrible at making new friends! It's a good thing you were basically thrown into Riku's grasp, because there's _no way_ you ever would've gotten him otherwise!!

Then you notice a little brown, stuffed teddy bear clenched in Katie's little arms.

"I like your bear," you say sweetly, smiling again. "Does it have a name?"

"..."

Well. So much for that approach.

Katie's pOv

You have no idea who this girl is. You did see her talking to Riku earlier, but that doesn't mean anything. You wish she would just go away. Maybe if you stare at her, she'll go away.

But when you look up to stare at her, she's already gone. Wow. That was fast! She must be a super fast runner!

By chance you glance down at your bear. Huh. Didn't your bear used to always have black eyes, not silver?

Then it blinks.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

It talks!? It's never done that before!!! WOW!!!

Now you _are_ staring!! This is cool!!

"Is there anything you need to talk about? ...You know, you can tell me anything, okay, Katie? I won't tell anyone. Not even Riku."

You feel your throat close up. More than anything...you just want things to go back to...what they were...

It all happened so fast...what started that fire, anyway? Maybe Daddy left the stove on...

"...I miss my mommy and daddy," you admit. Crying, you roughly cough into your free hand. Ew! You're coughing up gross black stuff (soot) again...

"Aw, Katie, don't cry," your bear says. "It'll be alright." It smiles sincerely and kindly. That smile is familiar.

But wait! What does your dumb bear know?! You're a pretty smart seven year old, right?

"How do you know?" you ask, still crying a little.

"...Well, I don't," your bear admits, closing its eyes. "But I believe that there's someone always watching over us."

"...All the time?" That would be nice.

"All the time."

"...Like an angel?" That would be so cool!

"I dunno. Maybe," your bear replies, shrugging and smiling the familiar smile again.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" you cry, smiling. Maybe things will get better then, if an angel really is watching over you!!

MAYBE THE ANGEL COULD EVEN BRING YOUR PARENTS BACK!!!

THAT'S _SO _COOL!!!

"Does that make you feel better, Katie?"

You look at your bear, but its eyes are black.

And that Rei girl is back.

Riku's pOv

"Hey, pay attention, Riku!"

You hear Mike shouting at you with his friends. All the more reason to ignore him.

*Wonder where Rei went,* you think, looking over at Katie, who is looking at her stuffed bear she drags around everywhere. *Huh. She must've gone to the bathroom or something. Hope she doesn't get lost.* That could be amusing, though...

"I said pay attention!"

You feel the basketball hit you in the head. Ow...

"HEY! C'mere you!" you shout, whipping around and grabbing Mike by the shirt collar, swiftly pulling him into a noogie.

"YEAH!"

Suddenly all the guys in your area are dogpiling on one another and yourself. Thankfully, you're strong enough to squirm out from under them and make your ultimate getaway. Besides, you see that Rei is back, and she's already moved on to another group of girls. Did she give up on Katie?

"Aw, c'mon, you wussy!" Mike shouts.

"Oh yeah?" you threaten, chasing after him. Ehh...it's all in good fun. Besides, they get distracted within themselves pretty easily, and it doesn't take much for you to just walk away.

Suddenly a blur of pink and brown runs up to you. It's Katie, and she's actually smiling? Wow, that was fast. Maybe Rei should work here, too...

"Riku! Riku! Riku, guess what?!" she shouts, bouncing around excitedly.

"What? What is it?" you ask her, stunned.

"My bear talked to me!"

"...What?"

"My bear talked to me! It's true!" she cries, grinning from ear to ear.

Geez...you hate having to deal with stuff like this.

"Katie, you know bears don't talk," you say gently, hoping she isn't upset by this.

"But mine did! It's true, Riku!" she insists, still smiling.

You start to explain this impossibility, but she skips off before you can say anything at all.

Well, you might as well go talk to Rei while you aren't being mobbed by the kids.

Your pOv

At the feeling of a prescense behind you, you turn around. Riku is there.

"Hey," he says quietly.

"Hello," you greet, smiling.

"So...what did you say to Katie?" he asks. But in a funny way. Did she say something to him?

"Why do you ask?"

"She keeps insisting that her bear talked."

You screw up your face in confusion. That's really...weird.

"Th-that's...odd. I didn't even touch her bear. I mean, I mentioned it, b-but I..."

"Well...she's just a kid, and she's been through a lot." Riku shrugs. "Sometimes when you're traumatized like that, your imagination and reality kind of...blend."

You nod. "Yeah..."

"By the way, where did you go earlier?"

"Huh?"

"When you were talking to Katie, I mean."

"Wh-what do you mean? I never went anywhere." You can't help but laugh. "You're one to talk about imagination and reality blending, huh?"

"What?"

He looks confused, so you try again.

"I was with Katie the entire time. I never left...well, until just now."

"That's..." He shakes his head. "I looked over there at one point and Katie was sitting there and you were gone."

"What...? Riku, seriously, you must've imagined it." You never went anywhere.

"Maybe, but I don't think so, Rei."

Well, whatever. You don't want to argue about something that doesn't even matter. So you change the subject.

"I watched you and Mike messing around at one point-"

"But that's when you were gone!"

"I didn't GO anywhere!" you cry, becoming frustrated.

"...Are you sure?" he asks slowly.

"YES."

Riku stares you down for a while, then finally sighs, obviously defeated.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice but to believe you," he says.

"Gee, thanks," you snap, walking away.


	7. Chapter 7: LOVE TODAY

Chapter 7: LOVE TODAY

Memo: EEK! I've been waiting for this chapter to come along... PS: If you've never heard the song LOVE TODAY by Mika, go listen to it right now! lol, the lyrics kinda fit Rei, cause we all know she's getting something other than the love from her mother. XDDDDD all I have to say is "Bada bing bada boom!!!"

Later That Afternoon

Your pOv still.

*Argggh!! Just say something already!* you feel like shouting at yourself. You've been walking along this dumb cobblestone path with Riku in silence for too long! He seems so sad... Why do you have to be so mean to the poor guy?!!

Suddenly you stop walking. He keeps walking.

*No, stop!* you want to cry out.

Truth is, you didn't leave Katie's side one minute! Why can't he really, truly believe you?

"I-!"

Riku stops, then turns, finally realizing how far ahead of you he is.

"Riku...why...don't you believe me?" you ask quietly.

"Because...I know what I saw, and you weren't there. But...ah, I dunno." He shrugs, lowering his head. "Maybe I'm just seeing things."

"...I'm...sorry, Riku," you finally manage to sputter out.

"Sorry? For what?"

Holy crap. Is he really this nice?!

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier, I...don't know why I did."

"It's okay. I understand."

*But you don't, do you?* you think, walking up to him.

"Strange things have happened to us before. We should be able to take them in stride," he murmurs, hugging you.

So he doesn't believe you after all. Or does he? Ahh...it's hard to tell.

Well, whatever. It's not really worth getting all upset over.

"You're right," you admit. "Let's just go home."

You start walking again, but still...something just isn't right. He's acting different, you can tell.

"Is there...something else bothering you, Riku?" you ask, your hand automatically linking with his.

"Well..." He sighs. "Yeah, but I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Are you going to really, or are you just saying that?" you tease, laughing.

"No, I'm serious. I promise that I'll tell you later."

"..."

Even though he says he will, something tells you he's lying.

*Why am I doubting you so much all of a sudden?* you wonder.

"So, Rei, what do you want to do tonight?" he asks you suddenly, tearing you out of your thoughts.

"Hmm...let me think about it..."

What is something you really want to do...?

Frankly, you don't want to do anything. Just kind of...relax. Maybe go swimming...ooo, and have a cookout! And then you can roast some marshmallows! And just run around and laugh until it hurts to breathe...and then...you can sleep under the stars...and...just live.

You tell Riku this, and he flashes this brilliant smile that makes you want to collapse.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he says, the famous smirk in place.

So, That Night...

Still your pOv

...You know, when you had suggested those activities earlier, you really weren't expecting THIS much enjoyment out of them. But the scent of roasted marshmallows and salt water mixed together is clinging to the very air you breathe. It's extremely enjoyable.

Ah, and then there's the warmth that you've been feeling all night. You can still feel it now, even as you lie here, completely still. It's coming right from his hand straight to yours, traveling up your left arm and through your entire body.

You needed this...you had forgotten how much you depend upon Riku. It's causing you to remember certain things about your last stay on the islands.

You loved him. You love him. You probably always will. Why does that seem so impossible? For goodness sakes, you carried his (love) child for five and a half months! It happened! It's happen_ing_! So why does it not _feel_ real?

*Is this what Riku was talking about earlier...with Katie?* you wonder, listening to the sound of the waves. *The whole "mixing reality with fantasy" thing? ...What if this is all just a dream? A really, really long dream? I mean, I've had dreams about this place before, many times. Why couldn't this be any different?*

Holy crap, you shouldn't have started this in your head!!

*What if this is a dream? Or my imagination? What if Riku really isn't holding my hand and lying next to me right now? What if his hand just disappears?*

As if to torture your very soul, you feel the prescense beside you leave, and your left hand, which was once holding Riku's, becomes empty.

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap.

*This can't be happening right now. No. Not again...* You start to panic. *Gosh! This _is_ really just a dream! Am I still in my room at home?! Why is this happening to me?!*

Everything around you gets quiet. You feel like getting up and running, but you're afraid to even open your eyes.

And then you feel it.

A soft, warm feeling against your lips.

And a hand against your cheek. And strands of hair brushing against your face, mixing with your own hair.

"Sorry," Riku says, causing you to open your eyes. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I wasn't asleep," you say quietly, "but I'm glad you came back."

"I was only gone for a minute."

"It seemed like longer..."

He seems to pick up on your distress.

"Rei, what's wrong?" he asks, peering down at you.

"..."

Without really meaning to, you burst into tears.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier about mixing fantasy and reality and I started to think that it was happening to me and that this was all a dream and that you weren't really there and then you really WEREN'T there!!" You sit up quickly to keep yourself from choking on your sobs. "I thought you really were gone! I'll be okay now..."

"Oh, Rei..."

You feel Riku's arms wrap around you, but that only makes you cry more. The fact that this whole ordeal is real...was real...and is real (again)...hurts. A lot. Truthfully...you never really got to let all of that pain out completely.

"...I...don't want you to...ever leave me again," you manage to murmur through tears. Your embrace with him grows tighter.

"I never will. I'll never leave you," he says.

*As much as I want to believe that...I can't,* you think, crying even harder. *Why on earth am I thinking this way?!*

You want to hit yourself for being so stupid. Again, you cry even harder. You're so pathetic. You can't even _imagine_ how pathetic you must look right now.

For some strange reason, you try to imagine, but the sight only makes you laugh. Riku pushes you away gently, giving you a funny look.

"Now you're laughing?" he says in disbelief. You laugh a little more.

"Sorry, but I was just thinking about how pathetic I must look," you explain, wiping your eyes. "How bad is it?"

"...I've seen you worse," he admits, smirking. You grin back. The sadness has disappeared. He's all it takes.

Suddenly Riku looks past you, furrowing his brow.

"Hey, look at that," he says. You hesitantly glance at where Riku nodded to. Sure enough, there's something nestled in the sand.

"Huh? What is that?" you wonder out loud.

Shrugging, Riku stands up and walks over to the unknown object. You follow cautiously, soon realizing what it is.

"A message in a bottle?" Riku says, picking it up carefully. He squints at it, trying to get a glimpse of the note inside. Huh...wasn't there a message in a bottle from the king at the end of Kingdom Hearts II? Your heart races a little.

"Open it," you insist, curious to know what this is all about.

"Alright, hold on."

Riku pops the cork out with ease and tosses it aside while dumping the message into his free hand.

"Well?" you prod, feeling a little nosy.

He doesn't respond right away but instead frowns as he reads the note.

"Riku, what does it say?!" you cry, growing worried at his dissatisfaction. What could it possibly be?!

"...You'd just...better read yourself," he says quietly, looking somber.

Snatching it out of his hands, you blink a few times, adjusting your eyes to the dim lighting before reading the message out loud.

"'Rei, will...you...marry me?"

Holy crap.

Peering over the top of the letter, you're astounded to see Riku down on one knee, something you _never_ thought you'd see. But, hey, you're glad about it!!

Beyond it, actually...

"!!!!!" you shriek at the top of your lungs, unintentionally crumpling the note in your hand. "AAAAAAAHHHH!! ARE YOU FOR REAL?!!"

"For real," Riku says, surprisingly calm but obviously amused. "Will you marry me?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" you scream, tackle-hugging him. What did he THINK you were going to say?!

Kairi's pOv

You can't help but grin at Sora as you watch Rei nearly knock over Riku in joy.

"This worked out just as he planned," Sora says, peering through the binoculars.

"Go figure," you finish for him, smirking to yourself. It seems like Rei and Riku's relationship has just been one unplanned moment after another. Now things are finally looking up.

"They're so happy, it's insane," Sora murmurs, shaking his head. You grin broadly, childishly kicking your legs over the side of the balcony.

You've been watching them this whole time, just like Riku told you to. So you and Sora have simply made camp for the night in the little one-room treehouse...with binoculars.

Truth be told, you're just a little bit jealous. Though there's not much reason to be. You're pretty happy as you are right now. You can't really complain. After all, you ARE younger than Rei and Riku both. Not by much, but you are. Plus, they are both fairly mature for their age.

But you've known Sora much longer and had a relationship MUCH longer... So that's why you're a bit jealous. Which is understandable.

Really though...they're so incredibly happy. You're glad Riku finally found that happiness. He really needed her. And...from what you've observed, she really needed him, too.

"Alright," Sora mumbles through a yawn. "I'm done. G'night."

"Good night," you whisper, smiling at him. He kisses you on the cheek gently.

"Don't stay up too late," he warns you, walking away.

"Yeah..."

Peering out at the dimly lit beach once more, you're just in time to see Riku finally actually slip the ring on Rei's finger. You watch as she jumps in delight, bounding into Riku's arms, embracing him tightly. You smile. Good. This is how it should've been from the beginning. And this is how it's going to stay.

Except...

You're a bit worried about a message you received from King Mickey a few months ago. Sora thinks it's nothing, and so does Riku, but when have you ever listened to either of _them_?

King Mickey said that the Nobodies that were left--Roxas and Namine--had started to actually take action again. What kind of action, you don't know. You assume it's nothing big. What worries you are the newly found Nobodies.

You know for sure...one of them has got to be Riku's Nobody. He looks _a lot_ like him. The other two are young women...and you suspect Rei's sister and friend.

Hopefully they're not going to do anything. They probably won't.

But still. If they do something bad, there goes this moment.

Rei and Riku could be separated again.

Sighing through your nose, you quickly shake the thought out of your mind.

If King Mickey isn't worried yet, you shouldn't be either. After all, the King said he had it under control. He just had to find "the right one," and he said it wouldn't take long. You assume he means some sort of weapon, but he didn't say for sure, so it could be anything.

Either way, he's got a good plan. You trust him completely.

Yawning, you get up and walk inside the treehouse, not even bothering to be quiet for Sora. He's already asleep, and he sleeps through EVERYTHING.

Lying down, you sigh again. There is nothing to worry about.

Except...well...a wedding.


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Night

Chapter 8: Into the Night

Memo: I seriously slam Selphie in this one...XD lmao. aaaand I love this chapter dearly. LOOK! NAKED RIKU!!! XD Enjoy!

)()()()()(FIVE MONTHS LATER)()()()()(

your pOv

"Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuuuu!"

Embarrassed but pleased, Kairi laughs into her hands as you, Riku, Selphie, and (of course) Sora sing to her. Sora places a cake in front of her, eighteen candles glowing.

"Happy birthday dear Kairiiiiiii, happy birthday to youuuuu!"

"Make a wish!" Selphie shouts. Kairi laughs again, then attempts to puff out all of the candles at once.

"Aw, shoot!" she shouts, unable to snuff out the last one. "Well, whatever. Let's eat!"

Immediately chatter breaks out amongst you.

"I'm on a diet, Kairi!" Selphie.

"_I'm_ not!" Sora.

"Like _you'd_ ever." Riku.

"Aw, come on, don't fight." Kairi.

You say nothing. You've got nothing to say.

You love these people. You can't even imagine how you survived nearly eighteen years without them.

And in eight months, you'll be officially married to one of them.

But right now, it's about Kairi, so you can't think _too_ much about your wedding.

"I hope you like what I got you," you say, sitting next to Kairi. She grins.

"I sure do!" She gently touches the pendant necklace you bought her. It was pretty expensive, but it's the least you can do. She's an amazing friend, someone you know you'll always be able to trust. With anything.

You grin, and she winks back, looking at Sora and Riku, who are throwing back sarcastic remarks back and forth.

"You guys?"

Selphie pouts at you and Kairi, looking out of place, what with the couples and all. Maybe if she weren't so immature she'd have a boyfriend, too? Just a thought.

"What's up?" Kairi asks her, standing.

"I have to leave," she whines, trotting over to Kairi and hugging her tightly. "I have to work reeeeally early again! It's like these people hate me!"

Kairi laughs kindly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it! I'm glad they at least let you have tonight off!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, true!" Selphie finally lets go. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your eighteenth!" Suddenly she looks at you. "Get up, Rei! You get a hug, too!"

Forcing a smile, you stand slowly, and Selphie hugs you--though the more appropriate term would be "suffocates."

"Let me know if you need any help at all with your wedding stuff," she says, finally releasing you. You breathe in quickly, refilling your lungs.

"For sure," you promise her.

She grins, then waves and exits the house.

You sigh, plopping back down in the chair.

Just _thinking_ about getting married makes your heart go wild. You never would've imagined this. And go figure, knock on wood, nothing bad has happened at all in the past five months!

In fact, things have been going quite nicely. With you now working at the kids' shelter, you have double the income, which means nicer things for said fiesta. No news from King Mickey, no dying, no pregnancy, no sex. _Nothing_. It's unusually calm.

It's _nice_.

Kairi's pOv

"Soooo?" you say, poking Rei's arm a few times.

"Huh?" She looks at you, raising an eyebrow.

"So are you excited for your wedding?" you ask her. She grins.

"Beyond it. But it's so far away," she answers, sighing and slumping further into her chair. "I mean, I turn nineteen before that. I guess that's the next thing."

"True, since Riku's just turned."

She nods slowly, looking at said lover.

"What are we gonna do for your reception party thing?" you ask her.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "What do they usually do?"

"Dance."

"Uhhmmm..." She hums a low note. "Don't laugh at me."

"Why?" You peer into her face, and she laughs a little.

"I don't know how to dance." Shocked, your jaw drops a little in disbelief. Surely not?!

She notices your expression. "It's true. I don't know how to dance. Anything... At all."

"Well, shoot!" You slap your thigh, excited. "We'll just have to teach you, then!"

"What are we teaching her?"

You and Rei turn to see Sora standing there, another piece of cake on his plate.

"How many pieces have you had?" you ask him suspiciously.

Pouting, he slowly holds up three fingers.

"Fatty!" you and Rei shout, laughing.

"So what are we teaching you?" Sora repeats, looking at Rei.

"How to dance, apparently," she replies, smirking.

"Haha, Riku can dance."

Riku, at the sound of his name, perks up and looks over at the three of you from the couch in the other room.

"What can I do?" he asks.

"Dance," you and Sora reply.

"He can waltz," you add, grinning. Riku flushes crimson and slumps into the sofa, crossing his arms and pouting a little.

"Really?" Rei asks, cocking her head a little. She slowly looks over at Riku, sticking out her lower lip in thought.

"Really. I taught him a long time ago." You shrug, standing to throw away your trash. "We were just messing around. It was fun."

"He could teach you," Sora suggests, also shrugging.

"You're not allowed to make fun of me if I do," Riku mutters from the other room, glaring at Sora.

"I promise, I won't." Sora pulls Rei to her feet. "Seriously." He shoves her forward a bit. "Teach her."

your pOv

You stare at Riku, a little surprised. He can dance? That just made him even more attractive. You didn't even think that was fathomable at this point...

"... ... ...Alright," Riku finally agrees, standing. "C'mere, Rei."

Obediently you walk over to your beau, standing in front of him.

"Closer," he commands, motioning for you to move. Giggling, you stand right in front of him, millimeters away from touching him. "Okay, not that close." He smirks.

"Go slow!" you insist before he continues, grinning. "I've never done this before."

"I know, I know. Here."

Riku gently places your left hand on his left shoulder while placing his right hand on your waist.

Oo...you like this already. (XP)

He then takes your free hand in his.

"This is how you stand," he says, shrugging. "Now, take a step back with your right foot."

You look down at your feet, making sure you've got your left and right feet correct in your mind. Then cautiously you step backward, and his left foot moves forward.

"Okay, now go back with your left foot, and we're turning at the same time. You make an L shape...only...I guess backwards for you?" Riku shrugs again.

You giggle nervously. "I'm not coordinated enough to do this," you joke, grinning sheepishly.

"It's not hard. You're almost halfway done learning it," he insists, smiling.

You manage a smile, which probably looks something more like a grimace, considering Kairi and Sora start snickering into their hands.

"Now bring your right foot to your left foot," he instructs. You do so. "See? Halfway done."

"Yay!" Kairi cheers, clapping enthusiastically. Sora whistles, not quite as enthusiastic.

"Can I have a break?" you ask, pouting a little.

"No. Now, step forward with your left foot this time," Riku says, stepping back with his right. You do so. "Good. Now step diagonally forward with your right." You do so. "And bring your left foot to your right." You do so. "Well, that's it. That's how you waltz. Only it's faster."

Riku shrugs modestly. You pause for a moment. It's really not so hard after all.

"Hmm..." You smile a little. "Will you practice with me?"

)()()()()(

still your pOv

Well...you know how to waltz now. That's for sure. That's nearly all you've been doing the past four hours...

But there's something about it...

Maybe it's the fact that after you've pounded the beats (one two three one two three...) over and over again into your brain, and that after you've memorized the pattern with your feet, you can just stare at the person you're dancing with. For you, that's Riku. And come on, who _wouldn't_?

But you're the lucky one staring into his eyes for the rest of your life. That's right. You, Reina Marie Nichols. Wut wut.

Kairi and Sora have long since taken a "break," and now both of them are passed out on Kairi's couch, Kairi curled up in Sora's lap, Sora resting his chin on top of her head.

And you and Riku can't stop dancing.

Another awesome thing about dancing is that you can talk while you dance, or you can just be completely silent. So, you know, you started out talking more, but now, there's not too much left to say.

"So...it still surprises me you learned how to do this," you murmur, smiling a little. Riku smiles back.

"Well, I didn't want to," he admits, reddening a little. "But Kairi made me. 'You'll thank me one day,' she said." He sighs a little, sounding happy. "She was right."

You feel yourself blush. "I guess so, huh?"

Though who would've ever guessed you would be in this place today? Certainly no one.

Without even really meaning to, you stumble over yourself a little and fall backward. Riku manages to catch you right before you fall, then gently lowers you the rest of the way to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Riku asks quickly, concerned. You nod, blinking.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just dizzy. And tired," you reply, glancing at the clock. It's past midnight. Wow.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." Riku kneels down next to you, and you sit upright.

But that ends up being pointless because he kisses you, and you just can't help but pull him in closer, and soon you're on your back again, and he's on top of you, and you stay like that for a while.

Then you remember you're at Kairi's house.

"We should probably leave," you say at last, hating yourself for being mature.

"You're right," Riku agrees, kissing you one last time before getting to his feet. He hoists you up as well.

"Should we say goodbye?" you whisper, grinning mischieviously.

"Nah, we'll let them sleep this time," Riku says, pulling you along.

Riku's pOv

As you tie up your boat to the dock, you can hear Rei humming some song to herself. She's humming pretty loud, but it doesn't bother you. Her voice is so incredibly beautiful, it doesn't matter. She hits every note on pitch every single time. You could listen to her hum all day.

"You're pretty wide awake for one in the morning, you know," you tell her as you both begin to head back to the house.

"Yeah, it's weird," she agrees, twirling around. "But it's your fault." She laughs, a little tinkling of bells. "I'm going to be dancing all night long."

"What about sleep?" you ask her.

"Even then! In my dreams!"

Soon you reach the house, and she dances all the way to her room.

"Good night!" she sings out, twirling into her room.

"Go to sleep!" you insist. She laughs again, though this time it's muffled by her closed door.

Walking into your room and closing your own door, you realize how hypocritical you are, how you aren't even going to follow your own advice.

But it would be impossible to fall asleep right now. Your mind is wired. (Can't say the same for your body...you're_ exhausted_.)

Slowly changing into something more comfortable to sleep in, you begin to unravel your thoughts, trying to focus on one thought.

But still, your mind races with memories and thoughts.

You're growing up. You're all adults now. Kairi is the youngest of all of you.

Tomorrow is your day off. You can sleep in. _Thank goodness._

You're getting married in eight months. That's one month less than last month.

Sighing, you habitually walk out onto the balcony. To your surprise, Rei's room is totally dark other than the moonlight pouring in through the glass doors. She's in bed, already asleep. She was probably more tired than she even realized. You know _you_ have barely any physical energy left...

Leaning up against the railing, you rest your forearms on the balcony's edge, sighing once more. Yeah, you're pretty much beat. Oh well. At least she'll know how to dance a little when you get hitched.

You blink slowly, and in that second, you hear a strange humming noise. It changes pitches a lot, so you figure it must be your ears ringing. You ignore it.

That is, you ignore it until you hear a voice accompanying the hum.

"We are the lucky ones. We shine like a thousand suns when all of the color runs together," the voice sings. There's no one in front of you, so you quickly turn around. Again, no one. The voice continues in a completely pure tone. "I'll keep you company in one glorious harmony, waltzing with destiny forever."

You freeze, heart pounding.

*Call me crazy...but this voice...sounds like Rei!* you think, listening on.

"Dance me into the night under neath the moon shining so bright, turning me into the light..."

The voice quiets, disappearing as suddenly as it came, but the ominous humming proceeds. You turn back around, only to end up staring straight into a pair of pupil-less, silver eyes.

It's Rei--she's the only person you know with eyes like that--but she's floating in the air! And whatever she's wearing...well, you've definitely never seen anything like it before.

"Do you believe?" she says in that pure, airy voice, holding out her hand to you. After a moment of hesitation, you take her hand, and soon you also are standing on nothingness.

Rei, the beautiful enigma that she is, ignores your surprise, and her hands pull you farther away from your house.

"Time dancers whirling past, I gaze through the looking glass and feel just beyond my grasp is Heaven..." Her eyes slowly look from you to the night sky as she sings. Her left arm pulls you closer as her right hand's fingers interwine with yours. "Sacred geometry where movement is poetry, visions of you and me forever."

To your surprise (though you shouldn't be), the two of you start to waltz. This only proves that it's her.

But no pupils, weird outfit, floating on air? Weird, you'll admit. But _she's_ weird.

"Dance me into the night underneath the moon shining so bright, turning me into the light."

Only her voice could manage to easily hit a note that high. Anyone else would explode, surely.

You start to say something, but then you realize there's once again something beneath your feet. You've managed to make your way back onto the balcony. Rei's head is resting against your collarbone.

"Rei..." you say. She doesn't respond, only sings more.

"Dance me into the night underneath the moon shining so bright. Let the dark waltz begin, oh, let me wheel, let me spin..." At this, you spin her out to get a better look at her face, but she only spins herself back into you. "Let it take me again, turning me into the light..."

third person pOv

The beautiful songstress stared into the eyes of her lover, her hand gently stroking his cheek. Then their lips met, and her wings spread, and her heart soared.

But, oh, this would only get harder as time went on...

The moment Riku's eyes opened, she was gone, back to her silent domain, but not too far away.

Riku's instincts told him to check on Rei, so he ran to her room. She hadn't moved an inch.

But really, Rei was staring into the amber eyes of a young man about her age. He was beautiful, flawless, perfect. But she couldn't come to say she loved him, as he wanted her to.

"It's me," he told her over and over. "You know me."

"No, I don't," she would respond, taking a step away. "Who are you?"

"But, Rei, it's me. Can't you see? You know me."

Riku burst into Rei's room to find her fast asleep.

"Rei, wake up!" he cried, turning on the light. She flinched. "Rei, c'mon! Open your eyes. I need to talk to you!"

"Who are you?" she murmured, eyes closed.

"Rei, it's me."

"I don't know you."

Startled, Riku said again," But, Rei, it's me. You know me."

your pOv

Slowly you open your eyes, and they come to focus on a pair of aqua eyes. A nice change from the amber colored ones in your dream.

"...Huh. I guess I do," you admit. "Sorry. I was dreaming."

Riku sighs. "I figured as much. Are you okay?"

You nod, then notice the expression on his face.

"Are you? You look like you've seen a ghost," you tell him, sitting upright.

"Rei, what was your dream about?" he asks you quickly.

"What? Why?"

You don't really feel comfortable telling him about the other man in your dream. That might freak him out.

"Just tell me."

"I dunno. Just some person saying they knew me. It was annoying."

"Were you flying?"

"What?"

"Were you flying in your dream?" You shake your head. "Or singing?"

"No," you respond. Riku sighs. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You were outside, just a few minutes ago," he tells you, eyes wide. "You were wearing some weird outfit, and we were dancing."

You can't help but laugh. "Sounds like I wasn't the _only_ one dreaming."

He frowns.

"But it couldn't have been a dream," he insists.

You both are silent for a moment, then finally you say, "Well, since I'm awake, I'm going to use the restroom."

Riku's pOv

Rei slowly gets up and walks to her bathroom, humming something to herself--wait!

"Wait! Stop!" you shout, and Rei freezes, turning to you. "What were you just humming?"

"Huh? Oh, it's called Dark Waltz. Great song," she says, about to continue into the bathroom.

"Sing it," you command her.

"But--"

"Please?"

She sighs, then begins to sing it for you.

"We are the lucky ones. We shine like a thousand suns--"

"See? I _knew_ I wasn't dreaming!" you say more to yourself than to her. You stand quickly, walking over to her. "That was the song you were just singing!"

"Yes...I was just humming it," she says, amused.

"No, I mean outside! Earlier!"

She shakes her head.

"How is that possible? I know I've been asleep. I even remember a dream that I had, okay?" She sighs, frustrated. "Can I please just go back to sleep?"

Defeated, you slowly nod, walking back to your room.

"Rei..." you say quietly, sitting on your bed, facing her room. "...What are you?"


	9. Chapter 9: How Do You Do! READ MEMO!

Chapter 9: How Do You Do!

Memo: This chapter will be written in either Rei's pOv or Riku's pOv, but marking the change will be different. I have decided to use Song of Songs (a book from the Bible--even if you aren't Christian, you'll appreciate this book...it's _completely_ about love) to mark the changes and set the mood. To help you follow, Rei will be going first.

)()()()()(FOUR MONTHS LATER)()()()()(

"How handsome you are, my lover!...His left arm is under my head, and his right arm embraces me...My lover is mine and I am his..."

It's been the most peaceful time of your life. Though it has been a bit routine, you really can't complain. You have the most amazing friends, a wonderful house, a fun job...

Not to mention Riku.

You'd think it would get old. After all, you spend every day together, all day. At work in the morning, dinner--though usually Kairi and Sora join you for that; and every night he's the last person you see. In the morning, he's the first, and the cycle starts all over again.

You will admit...your life has started to get a little more hectic as the date for your wedding draws nearer and nearer, but it only makes you want to be closer to him.

Today is the first day you spent nearly all day with Kairi. Just you and Kairi. It was quite fun, you're not going to deny that!! But it was different.

But exciting!

After all, Kairi is the only person you would ever trust when it comes to things like picking out a wedding dress...

The unfortunate thing is that Manders and Tashie can't be here to celebrate with you.

Riku assured you that he would talk to King Mickey, and he would try to see if they could arrange a flight to Earth in order to temporarily "kidnap" your sister and bestie. But you haven't heard back from the King yet, so you're losing hope for a reunion anytime soon.

As you think these thoughts, standing out on the balcony as you've done so many times before, your brain races in twists and turns of emotion. You feel sad, but happy, but disappointed, but excited...

Your brain finally stops when you see Riku standing beside you, and your heart, as if in response, starts to jump around in joy. That's how it always is. Everyone else has your mind, but only he has your heart.

"Hi," you say quietly, smiling at him.

"Hey," he says, returning the smile effortlessly.

You've never been so thankful in your life for one single thing.

"All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you...You have stolen my heart, my sister, my bride; you have stolen my heart with one glance of your eyes...How delightful is your love, my sister, my bride!"

Just earlier today, Sora spent the afternoon with you as Rei and Kairi were shopping for your wedding. You've always thought Sora to be like your kid brother, and today, he seemed even more that way. He couldn't go five minutes without poking fun at you--"lovebird" was the common "insult" he used today.

Whatever.

Though there's less than a year between the two of you in age, you've gone through more maturing than he has...or probably ever will. Sometimes you can't see how Kairi puts up with his antics...

But she must feel the same way you feel about Rei...and how Rei feels about you. There's absolutely nothing to hide anymore.

As you gaze into her shining, silver eyes, you think back to when you first met Rei. You knew then that she was something special, definitely deserving of attention. You didn't have any idea then how much you would come to adore her and love her with every single fiber of your being.

When you were younger, you used to wonder how long forever was. A long, long time, you figured. Too long, perhaps...

But now, it seems like it's not enough. You want to be with her longer than forever.

Rei slowly wraps her arms around your waist and presses her ear to your chest. She does that often, as if to remind herself that the nightmares she experienced a year ago are really over. Her soft, pink lips curl into a smile, and she turns her head to look up at you once again.

"Listen! My lover is knocking: 'Open to me, my sister, my darling, my dove, my flawless one. My head is drenched in dew, my hair with the dampness of the night.'...My heart began to pound for him...Tell him I am faint with love."

How?

Every time you look into Riku's beautifully piercing aqua eyes, how are you so entranced? Is it so possible to be so...incredibly unfathomably in love?

His lips meet yours gently, lovingly, in a way words could never describe. Your hand, in the same way, reaches up and places itself on his neck, as if to pull him just a bit closer. You can feel his silky, silver hair brushing against your knuckles with every slight movement, with every calm breeze. His hands have found their way to your waist, resting on your hips.

It's a beautiful night.

"Turn your eyes from me; they overwhelm me...My dove, my perfect one, is unique...I said, 'I will climb the palm tree; I will take hold of its fruit...'"

You can't even begin to imagine what your life would be like right now if it weren't for Rei. Would you still even be on the islands? Would you even be alive? Would you ever have fallen in love?

Despite the hardships, despite the heartbreaks, you're closer to her than ever. You love her. You're going to show her every way you know how, whether it's a smile or breakfast in bed or pure passion...the latter of which seems to be what you're heading toward now. Not that you can complain. It's just...the last time something like this happened, the _consequences_ were insane. But the _circumstances_ were different.

"...I don't know if I can wait four more months to have you," you admit to her, feeling yourself turn red.

"I can't wait four more minutes," she replies instantly.

"I belong to my lover, and his desire is for me...His left arm is under my head and his right arm embraces me...Do not arouse or awaken love until it so desires..."

You can hardly breathe, your heart is pounding so hard. But, surprisingly, your thoughts are totally clear. You know exactly what you want. That rarely happens. Usually there's such indecision...

However, your awareness of your surroundings kind of fuzzes out at one point, and the next thing you know, you're on Riku's bed, and he's on top of you, kissing your neck. That's a pleasant thing to snap back to reality to...no lies there.

For a moment, you think of your sister, and how PISSED she'd be if she found out what you were up to again. But you're an adult now. You've made your decision, even if--in the end--it's wrong.

But for some reason...you're calm. You have want you want right in front of you. Everything surrounding you is practically flawless. The possibilities are endless.

Riku moves his lips from your neck to your forehead, then looks down at you, his aqua eyes glowing in the disappearing daylight that's peering in from the open windows. Well, heck, you're the only ones on this island!! Curtains are a luxury, not a necessity!!

Anyway...

Heart in your throat, you run your index finger across Riku's chest slowly. It's glistening with sweat, but he looks like he's been oiled, shined. He's like a god.

"All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you...You have stolen my heart, my sister, my bride; you have stolen my heart with one glance of your eyes...Turn your eyes from me; they overwhelm me..."

Honestly, you could stare into her eyes for hours without any problems.

"I love you more than anything in the world," she says quietly, staring you straight in the eye.

"You don't even know," you say. "You've stolen my heart, Rei... Thank you."

Flushing pink, she smiles, her eyes growing wet.

Well, it's true.

You had such an unforgiving nature when you were growing up. Not so much with other people, but with yourself. That's why you had that shack in the first place. And then you met Rei, and your view of the world changed completely because of her. She was so scared, so sheltered, like a blooming flower.

There was nothing you wanted more than to see her bloom.

She alone taught you kindness and patience...nobody else, not even Kairi or Sora, could've helped you achieve that. Rei is the part of you you always lacked, the part you always needed. And now...

Well, now you have it. You're complete.

"My lover thrust his hand through the latch-opening; my heart began to pound for him...I opened for my lover...He is altogether lovely...I am my lover's and my lover is mine..."

You have...never felt any feeling more powerful than this before.

Slowly Riku's lips meet yours again, and you wrap your arms around his neck tightly, tears streaming down your flushed cheeks. His warm body presses against yours, your heart flutters with passion. You let him take you, claim you, become his to love...for forever. Beyond forever.

*I wish this moment _could_ last forever,* you pray, more tears falling.

Such a moment like this...you want to lock it away, keep it inside of you, touching upon it when you need love most. Someday, when you are dying and old, withering away, you want to remember this.

"For love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a might flame. Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away."

There are times it hurts to be in love with someone. It can hurt you, both physically and mentally. Rei and you have definitely been through such moments.

But as the night pushes on, you realize how strong you both have become because of each other.

Sora was right...for once. Friends are your power.

Love is even more so.

"His left arm is under my head and his right arm embraces me...Do not arouse or awaken love until it so desires...Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death..."

Your eyes shoot open at the sound of your name, but you don't dare move. Instead you lie still, waiting for your name again.

But nothing ever happens.

Sighing in relief, you close your eyes again. You just had a slight flashback to last time this all happened. Though you shouldn't compare the two events lightly. This time was different.

It seemed like...a vow...of togetherness...rather than spontaneous passion sprouted from sheer desire.

*I will be with you always,* you hear yourself saying in your head, from previous night.

*Beyond forever,* Riku had agreed.

You must've fallen asleep after that, since that's the last thing you can remember.

Sighing quietly, you lie still enough to feel Riku breathing against you, sound asleep. What a calm moment. It's like you've waited for this calm state your whole life...

)()()()()(FOUR WEEKS LATER)()()()()(

(it's still Rei's pOv)

Sneezing for the fifth time in a row, you cough, trying not to choke. Riku, who is sitting next to you, starts laughing.

"It's not funny!" you cry through coughs.

"Sorry," he says, still grinning.

"No you're not!"

"No..."

Pouting, you throw a cashew at his face. It hits him square on the forehead, and he grimaces. You laugh now, genuinely amused as he pouts and slowly rubs his forehead.

"I'm going to dump this bowl on your head," Riku threatens, pointing to the bowl of assorted nuts on the table in front of you.

"Do it, I dare you," you say, sticking out your tongue.

Suddenly Riku rushes for the bowl, and you spring out of the sofa, bolting outside as quickly as you can. Considering you've felt kind of sick the past couple of days, you can't run too fast, and soon Riku is right behind you.

"You dared me!" he shouts as you scream at him not to.

This is how many of your days off are spent: being stupid. The closer it gets to the date of your wedding, the more hyper you become... Like kids in a candy store.

Suddenly something falling from the sky catches your eye, and you stop.

"Giving up?" Riku asks, holding the bowl above your head as if to simply tip it over onto you.

"No, look," you say, pointing at the sky. Lowering the bowl, Riku stares into the clouds, then smiles.

"It's a gummi ship," he says. "And whoever it is, they're coming our way."

You gasp, quickly turning to him.

"The King!" you both exclaim.

This must mean he can find Tashie and Manders! This must mean you'll get to see them again!

You bounce on your toes anxiously as, sure enough, the King's ship lands in the ocean, just short of the shore.

"Golly!" he exclaims as he exits his ship. "I never can land this thing on the beach!" He laughs, and you and Riku do too.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" Riku asks, surprised. "Not that we're not happy to see you!"

"Riku, Rei...I need you to come with me," he replies, smiling at the two of you. "There are some things we need to talk about."

King Mickey waves you along, so you and Riku quickly follow him to his ship.

"Where are we going, Your Majesty?" you ask, noticing Riku is still holding the bowl. The King notices too, and in result gives Riku an amused look. Riku flushes, embarrassed, and shrugs it off quickly.

"To the castle, of course!"

To your surprise, Sora is the one who answers you. He and Kairi are sitting on board already.

"What's up?" Kairi says as you sit beside her.

"What's going on?" you ask her. She shrugs.

"Dunno. Said he needed to talk to us all. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka are here, too." Kairi nods toward one of the back rooms. You nod too.

"Maybe it's about my sister, and my friend," you wonder out loud. Kairi shrugs again.

"Guess so. But why would we all be here?"

Good question.


	10. Chapter 10: Identity

Chapter 10: Identity

Memo: Wow, this is like...the first of two or three chapters that are named "Identity." :D I love that word though...

Sora's pOv

Slowly, led by King Mickey, the seven of you depart his ship into the Gummi Garage. It's been a while since you've been here, but nothing seems to have changed. You'd like to know why you were dragged out of bed on a nice, sleeping-in morning if nothing is wrong...

"Why are we here, Your Majesty?" Kairi asks as you follow the King into the main chamber of the castle. Once you fought hundreds of Heartless trying to protect the Queen. Things have definitely changed since then...

"Yeah, what's going on?" Riku adds while the King opens the door. "What happened?"

Riku doesn't get his answer--all you hear is someone, presumably a girl, shriek at the top of her lungs. At first, you thing something horrible just happened, but then another voice joins her, and suddenly two girls throw themselves at Rei. You realize then that their piercing screams are out of joy.

Rei, startled, pushes the two girls off of her, then joins them, hugging them both at the same time. One of the girls, the one with reddish hair, pushes Rei back and points at her engagement ring. The two scream louder.

"What is goin' on!?" Tidus shouts over the madness, pushing Wakka out of his way.

"Rei! I can't believe it's you!" the girl with red hair shouts.

"Tashie!!" Rei cries, hugging her. Ah, so _this_ is Rei's sister.

The other girl has black hair and strange looking eyes. She grins and claps her hands excitedly.

"This is so amazing!" she exclaims, jumping into Rei's arms after "Tashie" pulls away.

"Manders! I've missed you so much!" Rei shouts, laughing.

"Everyone, this is Natasha," King Mickey says, gesturing to the red head, who smiles. "She is Rei's older sister."

"And I'm Amanda!" says the black-haired girl.

"She's my best friend!" Rei adds, grinning. Suddenly her giant smile fades, and she turns to face King Mickey. "But I don't get it, Your Majesty. Why'd you bring us all here to see them?"

"I told you all before: there are some things we need to talk about!" the King replies. "Come with me, everyone!"

Nervously, you all follow His Majesty into a room in the back of the grand hall. It's a small room, but one entire wall is made up of windows, so it's bright. There are plenty of couches and chairs to sit on. Everyone snags a place to sit immediately, chattering. You notice Riku is silent.

"Rei, if you could stand up for me, please?" the King says after a moment. Rei frowns a little but stands and steps forward away from the sofa. King Mickey slowly walks around her, looking her up and down. Finally he asks her to look him in the eye. She does so, obviously confused.

"Yup! You're sure the right one all right!" he exclaims, walking away. Rei gives him a funny look.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asks, scrunching her nose in confusion.

"The right one," you mouth, thinking back to the last time you talked with the King...

Riku's pOv

"Rei," the King begins, still in a kind, calm, nearly cheerful tone, "you have powers, don't you?"

Rei nods a little, turning the slightest shade of pink.

"Riku told me that he had died in Hollow Bastion, and when he came back to life, that's where he was." King Mickey glances at you, and you nod also. "He said that while he was dead, he could only hear your voice. Everything else was blank, dark space."

Rei doesn't move or say anything in response.

"So, in other words, just talking to Riku, even without being nearby, made him come back to life."

Rei nods a little again.

"The same thing happened with your sister and friend, didn't it? Riku brought you to Hollow Bastion to try it, didn't he?"

"Yeah," she says. "Why does this matter?"

"Well, you probably won't be surprised to hear this, but no one else in our worlds has your power," King Mickey finally states, smiling. Rei blushes again.

"How do you know?" she asks him nervously.

The King hesitates before continuing.

"Well... Gosh, I just don't know how to say it! So I'll just say it: you're an angel."

The whole room is dead silent, then suddenly, Rei starts to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she says, giggling hysterically, "but that's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard. Me? An angel? I think you have the wrong girl."

"But it's true, Rei," the King insists matter-of-factly, unamused. "You're an angel!"

She chuckles darkly.

"It's not quite as funny the second time," she says, crossing her arms. "Look, if you're done, I need to get going. In case you didn't know, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Rei, please listen! Haven't you ever had moments when something really strange has happened because of you? Haven't you ever done supernatural things without realizing it?"

"Yes," you answer for her, and she turns to you, shocked at your sudden input. "She has," you insist, not taking your eyes off of her. She looks confused.

"Rei," the King says, ignoring the tension between you and her, "you have a strange gift. You don't belong to this world. Haven't you ever wondered why you ended up on Destiny Islands in the first place?"

Rei is completely silent, stunned.

"There are a lot of different types of angels, Rei, but you are an Angel of Life. That's why you have silver eyes and a beautiful voice. There are also Angels of Music, Light, Darkness, and Death," King Mickey explains. "Angels of Music have amber eyes and have non-vocal musical talents, Angels of Light have white eyes and blonde hair, Angels of Darkness have black eyes and dark skin, and Angels of Death have red eyes and black blood."

While explaining this, Rei slowly sits down on the floor, still in shock, and King Mickey walks over to a large computer that projects an image onto what you thought was a window, but is really a giant screen.

"Angels of Life and Light are really similar, but the big difference besides the eyes is this: Angels of Life have beautiful voices, while Angels of Light are normal. Angels of Light can possess any living object at will. Angels of Life, however, can possess either living or nonliving objects, sometimes even without meaning to."

"Your Majesty," Rei croaks, staring at the floor. "Once before, back in Maine, I found a stray grey kitten. It disappeared, but it stayed with me a long time. I...I talked to it. I felt like...like it understood me. Was that an angel?"

"Probably," King Mickey replies, still typing away.

"And once, another time, I was talking to this girl, and afterward, she said her stuffed bear could talk. Riku said I disappeared. And another time, at night, Riku said he saw me as an angel..."

At this point, she's more talking to herself than to anyone else.

"But, Your Majesty," Natasha says suddenly, "why are you telling her this? Why does it matter?"

"Because we need her help."

your pOv

You can feel your stomach churning in an effort to keep from bursting into tears. WHY?! Why is it always _you_?! Everything was finally okay again, and now Mickey wants you to save the world or something?

"Rei, the real reason Natasha and Amanda are here is because of these people," King Mickey suddenly declares, and a picture of Roxas pops up on screen. You hear everyone gasp. "Well, not just him. He's the least of our worries, as is she." Namine's picture comes up next. Then the next picture makes you gasp.

"Do you know who this is?" the King asks you when he hears your response.

"Yes, I had a dream about him once," you reply. "That was the same night Riku said I turned into an angel."

"This is Riku's Nobody."

The room becomes sickly silent again. You manage to steal a glance at Riku; he looks both shocked and disgusted.

"And this is Natasha's Nobody..."

A short young woman with long black hair and blue eyes pops up on the screen next. She doesn't look kind, like your sister.

"And this is Amanda's."

You can't help but grin when Amanda's super-short, white-haired, hazel-eyed, smiley Nobody comes on screen.

"Don't judge the grin," King Mickey warns you.

"So what's going on?" Sora asks.

"These Nobodies are starting a sort of Organization again. Only they're not after hearts; they're after existance through the original."

"Meaning...?"

"They will kill you to become whole."

Your insides try to push up your throat at that response.

"...What do I have to do?" you ask quietly.

"Don't laugh; you have to sing."

You pause, unsure of whether or not to take the King seriously. But he seems serious enough.

"Of course, it's not that simple. You have to sing, and you can sing whatever you want, but it can't have profanity or anything like that. The songs must have messages of hope in them. Also, you can't just sing anywhere. Tomorrow--"

"What?!" you cry, jumping to your feet again, wobbling from light-headedness. "Tomorrow?! But I--"

"Tomorrow we'll take you to a sacred ground where we've captured the Nobodies," King Mickey continues, and you hopelessly sink back down onto the floor. "There you will sent up before a creature of God that will judge you and your determination. It shouldn't be any problem for you, except you can't open your eyes, or you'll die on the spot."

You're surprised your body hasn't disappated into a thousand pieces and isn't melting through the floor. I mean, this short hour has been unbelievable enough that you wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that even happened...

"Rei, don't worry!" the King tells you.

*Easy for you to say,* you want to respond, but instead, you close your eyes, pursing your lips as you will yourself not to cry.

"You can do this. You just have to sing, and not open your eyes, and put your whole soul into it. That's it."

*And if I fail, I lose everything.*


	11. Chapter 11: Konya Mo Hoshi Ni Dakarete

Chapter 11: Konya Mo Hoshi Ni Dakarete...

Memo: The title means "Wrapped in the Stars Tonight" and is the title of an awesome song by ayaka (iida, not hirahara). It was my inspiration, along with "Stay Gold" by Utada Hikaru, for this story. :) This one features Shii's Song, which is gorgeous! :D

)()()()()(A few hours later...)()()()()(

Riku's pOv

"Reinaaa," Amanda says, hugging Rei tightly as she sits on the piano bench in King Mickey's study.

"What," she mumbles, her eyes red-rimmed from crying so much.

"Do you need me to help you think of songs?" Amanda offers, grinning. "I'm a goldmine, you know."

Gently shoving Rei off of the bench, Amanda takes her place and begins to play a song.

"No, not this one," Rei says, smiling sadly.

"Just to warm you up, silly," Amanda assures her.

Sighing, Rei glances at you and smiles a little, still sad. You do your best to smile back, but your insides are torn up more than ever before. The one thing you've always wanted, the one thing you worked so hard to get, the one thing you love more than anything...it's her, and she might die tomorrow.

How did this happen?

"Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today," Rei sings as Amanda accompanies her. "Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers cast their gaze, waiting on a shooting star. But what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope."

Rei lifts her face to the ceiling, closing her eyes tightly.

"Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me, but there's a hole within my soul. What can fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish then for my chance to see. Now all I need, desparately...is my star to come."

Slowly Rei lowers her head again, then smacks Amanda on the back of the head.

"I hate you for making me sing that song!" she cries, laughing through her tears.

Amanda pouts a little, then hugs Rei tightly.

)()()()()(

your pOv

"Your Majesty?" you say quietly, entering the courtyard in hopes of finding him.

"Rei, is that you?" To your great relief, the King wanders into view.

"Yes, um, can I make a request?" He doesn't say anything, so you continue. "Can we make a quick stop to Destiny Islands now? I...If I'm going to be spending one more night in this universe, then I want to spend it in my own ship, with my own things." You quickly lower your eyes, flushing. "I know that must seem silly..."

"No, of course not!" King Mickey smiles understandingly. "We can do that right now, if you'd like."

"Yes, please, that was my hope."

Waving you on, King Mickey leads you to the Gummi Garage and into his ship.

"Thank you so much," you say, gratefully bowing once you depart for the islands.

"It's no problem, but Rei..." King Mickey glances at you. "There is one more thing I need to ask you."

"What is it?" you say, nervous.

"Well...whether you succeed or not...everyone you've ever known, even your own family, will forget about you...unless they are present at the sacred grounds."

He pauses, but once again, you're too much in shock to respond.

"So, is there anyone else you can think of that you'd like to bring back to the castle with you?"

You think hard. Anybody you've ever known...

The only person you can think of is Yihen, but you don't even know where to begin looking for him. But besides him, there is no one else.

"No, actually. I think you've got it covered," you reply after a minute or two of racking your brain.

"Really?" The King seems surprised. "Not even your parents?"

"Trust me," you say as you land on the shores of Destiny Islands. "They don't miss me even now."

)()()()()(

still your pOv

You've never been a confident person. It's just not in your genes. Tashie isn't all that confident, either. It's just something neither of you can help.

Confidence would be a really wonderful thing to have right now.

You can hardly stand the looks everyone's been giving you all day. Like you're some sort of freak. Well, you didn't know you were so...supernatural either!!

Riku, as usual, is the only one who really knows what you're feeling and how to handle it. He's been giving you your space to think, which is just what you've needed.

What did you do to have this fate? Who did you piss off so greatly when you were a child to make your spirit this? This is no gift...this is a punishment! You've never felt so stretched in your whole life. On top of the fact that you don't feel all that great still, now you have to memorize songs and perform them for some holy creature that can kill you with one look in the eyes. Fab.

It'd be better if you weren't doing this completely on your own. In fact, you might even feel alright about this whole thing. But no, you're alone, as always. Why does your life insist upon separating you from the rest?

"Rei?"

Your thoughts come to a screeching halt as Riku calls your name, walking toward you.

"C'mon, Rei, it's getting late," Riku says, pulling you to your feet. You were comfortably huddled on the window seat of your gummi ship. "You need to rest."

"I feel like that's what I've been doing all day," you tell him. This. Is. Not. Fair.

"No, I can tell your mind has been at work all day long. Rest."

Sighing, you frown at the floor, defeated. He's right, you know it, but there's no way you'll be able to easily fall asleep.

"Rei, don't make that face," Riku says, lifting your chin with his index finger. Flicking your eyes up at him only for a moment, you continue to avoid eye contact, for fear of losing it. "You'll be alright. I know you can do this," he adds, embracing you.

"How can you say that?" you want to ask him.

"Rei..."

Riku pushes you away, staring you straight in the eye with such intensity that you can't look away.

"I knew from the moment I met you that you were incredibly special," he says. "Not only had I never seen eyes like yours before, but I had never met anyone with your personality. You're quiet, but I know better." A smile tugs at your lips. "You've got a lot going on inside that head of yours. I can hardly ever tell what, but that's what makes you _you_. I knew that...when I met you...I had to be with you and figure you out."

Riku sighs quietly.

"I can't; it's too hard," he admits, smirking. "But...I know you well enough by now to realize..."

He doesn't finish his sentence; something is holding him back.

"Well...I think...loving you has blinded me a little...but I can't complain, because at the same time you've opened my eyes to a totally different way of thinking." He sighs quietly. "I don't know what I'd be like if I had never met you."

You try to swallow your sobs, try to blink back your tears, but they escape defiantly as you embrace Riku tightly.

"What do you need me to do for you?" he mumurs in your ear, stroking your hair.

"What I need now...is you," you reply, your voice shaking. "You made me what I am. It's you..."

the next morning

Natasha's pOv

You know you're not the only one who feels this way, but you feel like you've failed.

When you were a kid, you always were jealous of Rei. She was so much prettier, so much more feminine. But, being the older one, you swore to protect her from the evils of your world: bullies, mean teachers, even your parents. Now...well, you weren't there to protect her, and now she might die. This isn't the small-town world you were used to. This is much more dangerous.

As you slowly exit Rei's ship onto the rocky ground of some sacred ground, you feel your heart sink. This is very, very real. Glancing at the King, you see where the Nobodies are being held, all five of them silently observing your group. If Rei succeeds, then you and Amanda will finally be safe. So will Rei, Riku, and her other friends.

"Rei, I'm sorry, but--"

You turn to see your sister walk out of the ship wearing only a simple white dress. King Mickey is in front of her, holding out his hand.

"...You're going to have to take off your ring," he finishes, referring to her beautiful engagement ring. She frowns, glancing at Riku. He frowns too, but he nods a little, glaring at the ground. Without a word, Rei slowly slips the ring off her finger.

"Only if Riku can hold it," she says suddenly.

King Mickey nods.

"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"No," she replies, "let me say goodbye."

At that last word, you feel your throat close up. Rei doesn't seem to happy to be saying that, either.

One by one, Rei hugs each of her friends...first Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"Sorry about that time I almost broke your nose," Rei says as she hugs Sora. He grins, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore," he tells her, his smile fading.

"And you...!" Rei practically tackles Kairi, who giggles. "What would I do without you?"

"I dunno," Kairi answers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rei smiles, squeezing her eyes shut. "Thank you."

She then turns to Amanda, grinning. Amanda grins back, but it wavers.

"Rei...after this, I'm staying in Destiny Islands," she says, pursing her lips. "There's no point in going home again." She glances at you, and you nod. Rei smiles, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Really?" she mouths, unable to speak. You nod again, smiling. Amanda sweeps Rei into a hug in response, and you join her.

"We'll always be together," you tell her.

"Yeah."

Rei sighs through her nose, pulling away from your grasp. She glances back at her other friends, then looks forward to Riku. Pursing her lips, she slowly walks toward him, then suddenly rushes into his arms. He apparently was expecting it, though, and so he holds her close.

Riku's pOv

"I can't do this," Rei whispers through sobs as she squeezes you tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here," you tell her, closing your eyes. She sobs, her small hands clutching onto your vest tightly.

"Riku...Riku, please," she pleads. "Please stop me."

"I can't do that, Rei. You know that."

"But what if I don't come back? What if I can't?" She pulls away from you, her silver eyes still drowning in tears.

"You'll come back. I know you will."

Rei lowers her eyes in thought, then nods a little.

"You can't stop now," you say, and she nods again.

"I...I know." Gently, she kisses you, then steps away.

"I love you," you say at the same time. She grins, wiping her eyes.

"I'll be back," she says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Smiling half-heartedly, Rei turns away and walks to King Mickey, who guides her toward the light that will take her to Heaven.

You shouldn't be surprised. You always thought of her as an angel.


	12. Chapter 12: Stay Gold

Chapter 12: Stay Gold

Memo: Ah, yeah! "Stay Gold" is by Utada Hikaru, and it's basically one of the best songs ever. :D I can't wait to see her perform it live. My heart might melt. Anyway, I love this chapter. :) This is most definitely the climax--enjoy!! :D

your pOv

"Just close your eyes, Rei," King Mickey tells you. You shut them immediately, walking into the beam of light.

"How will I know when to sing?" you ask quietly.

"You'll know," he responds.

Great. So you have no idea. At this rate, you're definitely not gonna make it. You might as well open your eyes!

Suddenly you feel the air grow pleasantly warm. The ground beneath your feet seems to disappear in a rush, and you realize you must no longer be with your friends. Holy crap. This is for real.

Shaking all over, you stand in silence, waiting for a sign. But when a loud, low growl tears through the stagnant air, you decide you'd better just start singing.

"I was walking home from school on a cold, winter day," you start, your voice shaking. "Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way. It was getting late, and I was scared and all alone. Then a kind old man took my hand and led me home. Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there. But I knew in my heart he was the answer to my prayer..."

Maybe this isn't so bad. It's just singing. You're naturally gifted. You just have to be perfect, that's all.

"Ohhh, I believe there are angels among us, sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours to show us how to live, to teach us how to give, to guide us with the light of love."

You think of Okayama...that strange little kitten was actually one of your own kind. Strange that you didn't even realize the connection until just yesterday. Your heart pulses with hope. If Okayama could help you, then you can help your friends.

"When life held troubled times and had me down on my knees, there's always been someone to come along and comfort me," you continue, thinking of your friends...Kairi, Sora...Manders, Tashie...Riku. "A kind stranger to lend a helping hand, a phone call from a friend to say 'I understand.' Ain't it kinda funny at the dark end of the road, someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope."

You find it ironic that _you're_ the angel. All along, you've considered Riku to be your guiding light, your strength in weak times. And yet, here you are, singing to save his life. Everyone's lives. If you do this, the Nobodies will disappear forever.

"Ohhh, I believe there are angels among us, sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours to show us how to live, to teach us how to give, to guide us with the light of love."

Your heart pounds as you sing the chorus, feeling the surge of emotions run through you.

"They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places. They grace us with their mercies in our time of need. Ohhh, I believe there are angels among us, sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours to show us how to live, to teach us how to give, to guide us with the light of love...to guide us with the light of love..."

Hopeful, you pause just a moment before continuing on to the next song. The King said that you'd know when it was over, and you can tell it's not. You may have to sing for hours, but you're ready. You are prepared.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on," you sing, trying not to get too emotional. _Titanic_ was one of your favorite movies, so Tashie thought this song was appropriate. It's one of your favorite songs ever.

"Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on."

Really, you just like it because it reminds you of Riku, and that fated day when he left you, and the even more fated day when he returned. It's a rush just thinking about it.

"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on..."

You could swear that you hear humming in the background around you, as if the other heavenly beings are wanting to sing along, to provide accompaniment.

*Do it,* you tell them, smiling, warm.

"Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never go until we are one. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on."

This part is the sad part, the part Riku died, the part in your story where you were beyond alone.

"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

Breathing in deep, you prepare to belt your heart out. As if you aren't pouring it out already.

"There is some love that will not go away! You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on." This part is the conclusion you're waiting for, the happily ever after. "We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on..."

Smiling, you gently begin to sing the next song, remembering the memories that you have with it. This song was how you and Manders became friends...over this song.

"And give me wings to travel swiftly...o'er fields of green and skies of blue..." you begin, feeling hope overwhelm you. You can do this. "And let my wings lift me higher, and bring me home to you. And give me wings to ride the wind, through winter's storm and summer's light. And let my wings lift me higher, and bring me through the night."

As you sing, you can practically hear the harmonies. Maybe they're implanted in your brain since middle school, when you and Manders really became friends. This song brought you so close, it really did give you wings.

"Carry my high above the water. Carry me high above the plain. Carry me far beyond the rising of the sun. Bring me home again. And give me wings to see the mountain to ride above the clouds so high. And let my wings lift me higher and bring me through the night. And give me wings, and give me wings to feel the wind-song and let me fly, and let me fly above the sky. And let my wings lift me higher and bring me to your side."

Stretching out your arms, you feel a strange wind pass through, knocking you off your feet. But you embrace it, smiling, forgetting your worries. Everything around you seems beautiful and calm, rising with your emotions, even though you can't see it. You can feel the end of this trial...it's coming.

"Carry me high above the water. Carry me high above the plain. Carry me far beyond the rising of the sun. Bring me home again." You can feel tears in your eyes, but you don't dare stop now. "Carry me high, high above the water! Carry me high, high above the plain! Carry me far beyond the rising of the sun! Bring me home again! Bring me home agaaain!"

Opening your eyes to blink back tears, you suddenly realize what you've just done. But panic isn't what comes to your mind. No, as you stare down the giant creature that's been listening to you this whole time, you think how beautiful it is, and how it was created. It looks like a dragon, powerful, but beautiful like a bird. Like an angel.

"Bring me home...A-GAAAAAAIN!"

As you belt the last note, the dragon roars and rushes toward you, the beauty now terrifying. Gasping, you reach out to it, and

third person pOv

They had been standing for what felt like hours, but really had only been about fifteen minutes. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Manders, and Tashie had gotten nervous, so they opted to sit inside Rei's ship and wait. But King Mickey, Sora, Kairi, and--of course--Riku waited outside.

Riku's eyes searched the sky endlessly, but all he could see were clouds for miles and miles. The light that had brought Rei up had yet to come back. The sky looked calmer than it had earlier when they first arrived. Rei was still up there...

"Hey, hear that?" Kairi said, cocking her head toward the sky. Riku, Sora, and the King held still, completely silent. "It's her."

Sure enough, after a moment, they could hear a beautiful voice ringing out across the sky.

"Bring me home again! Bring me home agaaain!" There was a pause, and suddenly the clouds became dark and ominous again, rolling about in the dark night sky. The silence broke with the voice again.

"Bring me home...A-GAAAAAAIN!"

The sound of clouds rumbling plus Rei's voice was nearly deafening. The panicky noise drowned out everything else, and soon a bright light filled the area, blasting through the grey clouds. The ground shook terribly, the air was thick. The group had to cover their eyes because of its radiance, but soon it was quiet again, and the sky was once more grey. The light had disappeared.

Kairi was the first to open her eyes.

Kairi's pOv

The first thing you notice is a huge chuck of rock just a few feet in front of you.

"What is that?" Sora asks, pointing. He wrinkles his nose. "It's smoking..."

Riku frowns at it, then looks at the King. "Where's Rei? You said she would live if she did this right!"

"And she did! Look!"

You all look to where the Nobodies were once standing, but they are all gone. Rei definitely succeeded.

"But..." Mickey looks at the sky nervously. "...I'll admit I don't know where she is."

"Look!" Sora shouts, pointing at the rock again. It has a large crack in it and is still smoking. He kicks it gently, and a part of rock chunks off. But something in the middle is holding it together. You hope your intuition is wrong.

"...No," Riku says, dropping to his knees by the meteor. He grabs the biggest chuck he can find and rips it off, away from the rock, to reveal a frozen mouth, and outstretched arm, and cold grey eyes. This only confirms your worst nightmare.

"You said she'd be okay--!" you cry, unshed tears choking your voice.

King Mickey can't reply. He simply stands there, looking horrified.

"..." Riku doesn't say a word, but he doesn't need to. The look on his face spells it all out. You can practically see him breaking down, relapsing, _dying_.

*This can NOT be real,* you think, hugging Sora tightly. You can barely look at what Rei's become: a solid piece of stone.

"Let's go," Sora whispers in your ear, his voice cutting out, thanks to supressed tears. "Riku needs...time."

*Time isn't going to fix anything,* you want to reply, but instead you nod. King Mickey is already walking back toward the ship, staring at the ground. He has to deliver this news to the others. You feel like getting sick.

But you simply walk with Sora back to Rei's ship, leaving Riku sitting there in silence.

Riku's pOv

...

She's...really gone. You'll never get to see her again. What were the last words you said to her? "I love you"? Was that enough? You weren't expecting this at all. What could've happened? If she still succeeded in destroying the Nobodies, how did she end up dead? Frankly, how did she end up in this mess anyway?

"...Your destiny was too big for you to fulfill," you murmur, gently touching her frozen hand. You wish you could just hold her hand again.

But...at least it's over. At least she's in a better place.

"I look pretty freaked out, don't I?"

Jumping to your feet, you whip yourself around, and, at first, you're blinded by an insane radiance. You can't even shut your eyes; you just stare into the light. Within a few moments, though, your eyes come into focus again. The first thing you notice is a pair of glittering silver eyes with no pupils, surrounded by beautifully clear skin. That ivory face is encompassed in golden-white hair that swirls around as if some sort of wind is blowing only at her.

"It's me," she says, her voice echoing in your skull. You feel a sudden lump in your throat. This...can't be right.

"How...?" you manage to gasp. You reach out to touch her, but your hand only passes through. "I...must be dreaming."

"Unfortunately, you're not," she replies, frowning. That's when you realize...she's in the air. She has wings... _No_...

"What happened?" you ask, your voice hardening. "What's going on?"

"I... I couldn't just _leave_... I-I had to say goodbye." Her face points at the ground, her frown deepening. Even when she's sad, she still amazingly beautiful.

"...No." Your thoughts spin. Could this whole situation be any more vague?

"Don't you understand?!" she cries. "This is who...no..._what_ I am. This is what I have to do... Why...? Why did you let me go through with this?! You could've _stopped_ me, Riku!" Her voice catches, and she inhales sharply, sighing out all the air in return. You can see tears in her eyes, which squeeze shut. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault at all. It's just..." She bursts into tears.

"Don't cry," you tell her, feeling sick that there's literally nothing you can do.

"I can't help it!" she practically wails. "I'll never get to see you again! There will be things I'll never get to do! Places I'll never go!" She hugs herself around her waist, bending over and sobbing. "I can't even hug or kiss you goodbye!"

"..." You feel your mouth go dry as you watch her break down and dissolve into tears.

"...I..." She lifts her head to look at you, tears streaming down her cheeks. They fall to the ground, and when they hit, the dry rock becomes fresh brown dirt and tiny green blades of grass. "I'll always be with you, Riku. Okay? Just never give up hope because...I'll be there. Okay? Promise me."

"I...promise."

"..." She smiles weakly, standing upright. A supressed sob manages to escape her throat, and she purses her lips. "I still...love you."

"I know." That just made this whole ordeal about fifty times more difficult to deal with.

She inhales slowly, mustering up the courage to say just one word:

"Goodbye."

"..." _You_ can't even say _any_thing. Saying goodbye would only make it even more final.

As she stars to ascend into Heaven, she calls out, "I'll protect you, okay?"

"...Okay...Rei..."

The last thing you see is a small smile on her face. And then, just as suddenly as she appeared into your life, she disappears. She's gone.

Forever.

You can't seem to tear your gaze away from the dark grey clouds. Maybe this was all a mistake. She just can't be gone...

Apparently, her life had a greater purpose in it than either one of you could've ever imagined.

Sighing, you feel your body grow heavy, and a few tears escape your eyes. You can't kill yourself by waiting here forever. You've got to go home. Slowly, each step more painful than the next, you walk back toward the ship.

Suddenly you hear raised voices. They sound sound familiar at all, and they definitely don't sound like they're coming from the ship.

"It's her responsibility! We can't control that!"

"Let her go!"

The strange, pointless bickering continues in rumbles until finally you hear a loud crack, like thunder, mixed with a shout of "SILENCE!" Your ear drums throb.

Dude. Somebody's really mad.

It's quiet for a moment, the thunder still rolling a little, but then it's interrupted by a more familiar voice.

"_Whaddya MEAN I have other stuff_?!"

Your head shoots up to the sky.

"Rei?" you mouth.

As if in response, and large flash of light appears in the distant clouds. Something glowing falls from the sky above you. You hear a piercing high-pitched noise that seems to be getting louder and closer.

The next moment happens so fast you don't know what hits you. Literally. Whatever crashes into you sends you skidding across the rocks, tearing up your clothes and arms. When you finally come to a stop, it falls out of your arms, rolling over a bit.

Your heart stops as you stare at the white-blonde hair.

"Rei?" you say audibly this time.

At the sound of her name, she jumps, startled, then slowly pushes herself up.

"Rei--"

"They said...I couldn't protect you because...I had something else to take care of..."

With a gasp, she flings herself to her feet and sprints toward the ship.


	13. Chapter 13: I Found an AngelFINALE

Chapter 13: I Found an Angel--FINALE+

Memo: By "FINALE+", I mean there is an epilogue attached at the end of this chapter. :) Yay, this is the end! After this, I will post my Axel fan fic series...which I know will be epic. :D Also, while waiting for that, please read "Blankets" by Craig Thompson--it's an illustrated novel based on a true story. :) Enjoy, and thank you so much for reading!! --Emi Hikari

your pOv

Your head spins as you race toward your ship, flinging open the door and stumbling up the stairs. Ignoring the shocked faces of your friends and family, you rush to your bathroom.

"Rei!"

Slamming the door just in time, you manage to lock it despite your trembling hands.

Riku relentlessly jiggles the handle, then begins pounding on the door, shouting your name.

"Hold on," you say quietly.

Closing your eyes, you try to sort your jumbled thoughts.

You became an angel...and you saw Riku one last time. You said you'd protect him, but then God held a council about something, and now you're back. Due to "responsibility."

You really didn't think it was possible, this whole situation being a total flip from before...

*I need to pee,* you think, sighing through your nose. *Convenient.*

As you start to dig through your under-the-sink drawers--whatever those are called--you think of the one thing that really seems clear to you now.

FLASHBACK START

"Welcome, Reina," said the male angel. His eyes glowed silver like yours, but he had brown messy hair. He was young, maybe even younger than you. You managed a smile, despite the overwhelming sadness in your gut.

"Thank you," you said politely. "Who are you?"

"You mean...you don't recognize me?"

Staring into his eyes a bit longer, you shake your head.

"No."

He grinned, displaying two perfectly lined rows of pearly whites.

"Call me 'Okayama.'"

You jumped, startled. He was one of you all along.

Suddenly you felt a presence behind you, so you turned to see what you assumed to be an archangel glaring at you.

"Come with us, please," he said in a surprisingly kind voice. You nodded. It wasn't like you could do anything else anyway.

"What's going on?" you ask him.

"You're to stand trial."

"Trial?" you echoed, your voice shrill. "But what did I do? I've only been here a few minutes!"

He shook his head. "This has nothing to with the past few minutes, Reina."

FLASHBACK END

*This is so incredibly ironic,* your brain repeats over and over. *If I'm pregnant again...*

Your throat tingles at the thought. Pregnant again...your sister will annihilate you. So will Manders. They'll both be so livid.

But what can you do? If it happens, it happens. It's your fault, obviously, but you can't imagine what'll happen that hasn't already occured.

Riku has stopped pounding on the door finally, but every once and a while he jiggles the handle. You can hear him talking to the others. He's being impatient, but you totally understand why. After all, if he disappeared and then came back in a flurry like you just did, well, you'd be impatient too...

As you wait for the test to process, you start to pace across the carpet, onto the tile, back onto the carpet, onto the tile again...

You had things planned out, you know. After you got married, you were going to start a family...and work at that volunteer place full-time. Things are hardly going as planned. But when do they ever for you?

"C'mon, c'mon," you mouth, shaking the test unintentionally, due to your nervous, trembling hands. This has to be the answer. If it's not, that means there's another responsibility, and if it's not your marriage, then that must mean you have to take care of someone. One of your friends could be ill. You shudder at the thought. You're sick of such things.

"It says quick response on the fuckin' box!" you hiss, about to explode in anticipation. "This is NOT quick response!"

Suddenly, as if to prove you wrong, the test beeps at you. Your heart nearly stops when you see the blue plus sign.

"Holy crap."

Riku's pOv

You're about to kick down this door. For real. She's got ten seconds to open the door before you go find something to disassemble it with. Why is she hiding from you? If you didn't love her so much, you'd be as pissed as everyone else.

"Rei, open the door!" you shout, jiggling the handle. You hear her say something. "What did you say?"

She doesn't reply. Instead the door suddenly opens, and she pulls you by your wrists into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you and locking it again. You hear the others outside cry out in surprise.

Just as swiftly as she dragged you in, Rei kisses you, both hands on your cheeks. Stunned, you stand there for a moment. Then slowly, she pulls away from you. You hope she's about to maybe, oh I dunno, _explain herself_, but she then embraces you, throwing her arms around your neck.

"Rei!" you exclaim, pulling her away. "What's going on?"

She laughs a little, looking at you. You can't help but gasp.

"Your eyes..." you murmur.

Blinking once, she whips her head around to look in the mirror.

"They're...dark," you say. She nods. Her once silver eyes have become a dull, lifeless grey color.

"Yeah..." She grins anyway, looking back at you. Her cheeks turn pink. "So...you'll never guess why they kicked me out of Heaven..."

"What?" you ask her. That's an interesting line, but true.

"Probably because I'm the worst angel ever."

"What did you do to piss them off?"

Her grin becomes broader, and you squint your eyes at her, confused.

"Last chance to guess," she says.

"I give up," you reply, smirking. "That's my guess."

She sighs, playfully rolling her eyes at you, but the grin stays plastered on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

You stare at her in stunned silence.

"Are...you serious?" Dumb question. She nods, as expected. "Again?"

"Yeah. I blame you, you know."

You can't help but smile.

"So you got kicked out of Heaven for getting knocked up, huh?"

"By you, yes."

"Pardon me if I interrupted your wingspan."

She grins. "Hah, I hardly had one to begin with."

Chuckling, you shake your head. This is absolutely the most unbelievable thing you've ever heard of. You tell her that. She grins again.

"I know. But...it's so ironic, you know? 'Cause, the last time this happened, it really hurt, you know?" Her voice cracks at little, like she's getting choked up. "And this time, well, it saved my life. And..."

She inhales deeply, sighing it out shakily.

"Sorry," she mumbles, embarrassed.

"Don't apologize," you say, pulling her toward you. The moment her body reaches yours, she bursts into tears.

"I thought I had lost you again," she sobs, shaking.

"I know..." You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to block out the feelings that had just overwhelmed you only minutes ago. "But it's over now."

"Yeah...and this is...another chapter." Rei glances up at you. "I...I'm a little scared about all of this."

"Me too," you admit. She scrunches her nose at you, as if she can't believe you're afraid of anything. "Well, I am."

"What are we going to do about our wedding?"

You purse your lips in deep thought. You have no idea. This has all happened so quickly, not to mention completely out of order. You wanted kids, but not before getting married. What will the others say?

"Don't tell my sister," Rei adds, reading your mind.

)()()()()(FOUR WEEKS LATER)()()()()(

your pOv

"So, why are we going to the wedding dress shop again?" Manders asks, kicking a pebble around like a little kid as you, her, and Tashie stroll down the sidewalks of downtown Destiny Islands. You didn't even know it had a downtown until you moved here.

"Resizing," you remind her, as undetailed as possible. You've managed to keep the others unsuspecting so far, but as the weeks go on, you don't know how much longer you're going to be able to keep them guessing. You've already started to feel some of the symptoms, and it probably won't be much longer until you start showing...

"Oh yeah!" She kicks the pebble into another alley of shops. "Goooooal! And the crowd goes wild!"

"Shut up, Amanda," Tashie says, rolling her eyes. "Act your age, not your shoe size."

Manders sticks out her tongue. You grin at her. It's pretty much awesome having her around again. You have everyone who matters back in your life again. Plus one.

"Hello, welcome!" a saleslady greets you, smiling kindly. Her nametag says, "Sai." Weird name. You wonder what it means. You're trying to find a meaningful name... "Please check-in at the counter, thank you!"

"Thanks," you say, smiling back, and the three of you walk over to the counter as instructed.

"Hi, you're Rei, right?" says the clerk. You remember her from originally coming in.

"Yeah, hi again," you say, smiling.

"You're just here for a quick refitting, so let's take you back in to fitting room C."

"Tia," as she's called, leads you back. Your gown is already there waiting.

"Ohhh," Manders and Tashie gush at the same time. "It's sooo pretty."

"Kairi helped me," you explain, standing on the little platform. Tashie and Manders continue to gawk over it as they sit down behind you, able to still see your face in the mirror.

"Hi, Rei!" the store's fitter greets, coming into view. You grin; this chick is so tiny! Her name is "Eien," and she's possibly the most adorable Asian lady ever. Supposedly she came here from Earth on her own, and she never returned. "You want resizing?"

"Yes, please," you reply as she trots over to your dress.

"Please put on," she commands you in her incomplete, fragmented sentences. In the mirror you can see Manders grinning at you.

Carefully, you manage to step into your dress and tie it up. It's already becoming snug around your hips. It's only going to get worse from here...

"Yes, I see problem," Eien assures you, tapping your hips with the eraser end of her pencil. "I will fix. You stand here, okay? Do not move."

"Okay."

"Did you get fat, Rei?" Tashie teases as Eien's quick little hands get right to work.

"No," you reply, your face getting hot. Tashie and Manders giggle.

"No talk, please," Eien says sharply. You all fall silent.

It seems like hours that you stand there completely still as Eien takes out each necessary stitch on the custom-made dress, taking out the material here and there, gradually loosening the area around your hips and stomach, thankfully. She does it with the training of a professional, and you have to wonder how old she was when she came here.

"I am almost done. You wait. Don't move," Eien commands you, pencil in her mouth.

"Okay," you say obediently as she trots off.

"So, Rei, seriously, did you gain weight?" Manders asks you innocently.

"No, I told you," you reply, flushing red again. *_Not yet_.*

"You keep blushing."

"Shut up," you mutter, clenching your teeth.

"Rei, don't be embarrassed about gaining a few pounds," Tashie says. "Your super-high metabolism was bound to give out eventually. Though we were all expecting that to happen later, like when you had kids or whatever."

If your face could get any redder, you'd look like a rutabega. Tashie and Manders stare at you in silence.

"Rei?" Manders says curiously. You fix your eyes on the carpet and don't look up. This is it. They're gonna kill you now.

Tashie groans, smacking her hand to her forehead. "Please tell me I'm reading too much into this."

Your lip quivers a little in terror.

Suddenly the door bursts open, and Eien comes back in, completely unaware of the growing tension in the room.

"Here we go. We will finish now," she says cheerfully.

"Thank you," you croak. Glancing into the mirror, you see Tashie and Manders staring at you with narrowed eyes...for Manders, narrower than usual. You gulp. You should've brought Riku for protection.

Amanda's pOv

As you thank and say goodbye to Eien and the other women in the store, you glance at Natasha. She nods. Rei is dead.

The second the door closes behind you, you and Natasha drag Rei into an abandoned alleyway, pinning her against the wooden wall of the old building. She whimpers.

"Please don't kill me," she gasps, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You're pregnant?!" Natasha hisses. When Rei pitifully nods, she adds, "AGAIN?!"

"It's not like it was on purpose!" Rei wails.

"It's because you people eat too much fish!" you shout. Natasha and Rei stare at you, but you stomp your foot angrily. "It's true! Eating fish ups your chances of getting pregnant! So do some nuts!"

"That's definitely part of my diet," Rei admits, poking out her lower lip in thought.

"I don't care!" Natasha exclaims harshly, shaking Rei by the shoulders. It looks funny, since Rei is taller than Natasha, but much skinnier. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew you'd be mad," Rei replies, near tears. "But it saved my life, you know! If I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"..." Natasha's face softens, and she releases Rei slowly.

"I'm not mad, really," you admit, hugging Rei as she falls away from the wall. "I'm just a little pissed you didn't tell us right away."

"Sorry, I was afraid to," she says, hugging you back. "Riku's the only one I knew wouldn't flip out. I mean, he did a little afterward, but he wasn't mad...just a little worried and excited." She smiles at you, and you can't help but grin back.

Natasha sighs, pulling Rei into a hug.

"I guess I can't be too mad," she finally states. "At least this time you're halfway stable."

"KNOCK ON WOOD!" Rei shouts, pounding on the side of the building.

"Anyway..." Natasha blinks, her calm face returning. "We won't tell anyone. I mean, our parents--"

"Don't remember me, remember?" Rei says, holding up her index finger with a grin.

"...True."

Rei smiles again, the corners of her lips curling deviously.

"I know that smile," you say, smirking at Rei. "What are you planning?"

Rei smiles again, her eyes dancing despite their boring color. "You'll see."

)()()()()(

After the wedding...

your pOv

"So what is snow like?" Kairi asks you. You smile, glancing at Sora, who's the only one at the table who knows what snow is. Kairi, Riku, and the others have never seen it. Why does this matter?

Because in two months, you're going to Maine to celebrate Christmas. And so Riku can see snow. And your old home town.

"It's basically beyond amazing," you sigh, gazing out over all your friends dancing around. The only people left sitting are you, Kairi, and Sora. "It's super cold, and you can hit people with it."

"And when you pee in it, it turns yellow!" Sora says, his cheeks a little flushed. You never should have offered him champagne... Here, though, there's no drinking age, so there's nothing that really could've stopped him.

"You're so _drunk_," Kairi laughs openly, shoving him off of his chair with ease. He laughs too, lying in the sand under the night sky.

"Like you're_ not_," he slurs. You and Kairi exchange looks, both of you completely sober.

"I'm _not_..._you_ drank my glass, remember?" Kairi tells him, rolling her eyes. "And Rei's, and Riku's..."

"That's okay, I didn't want it anyway," you say, amused.

"Why _not_? It's your own wedding," Sora asks, still lying in the sand.

"She's not a drunk like you, Sora..."

"Because..." you murmur.

"Have you ever had it? It's not so bad," Kairi says, shrugging. "In small doses, as demonstrated by Sora."

You both giggle.

"I shouldn't," you say, watching Riku talk to Leon. He glances at you once, and your entire body tingles. You exchange smiles.

"Why not?" Kairi asks.

You don't answer; you're too busy grinning at Riku.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh!" You whip your head back to Kairi. "Sorry. Um..." You twist your hands nervously. "Alcohol would not be good for my health right now..."

"Why? What's wrong?!" Kairi gasps. "Are you sick?"

You smile, shaking your head.

Kairi stares at you for a moment, hand on her cheek in thought.

"Are you sick?" you hear Sora echo a moment later in a perfect imitation of Kairi. You can't help but start laughing. "See? She's a sick one, I tell ya!"

"Shut up," Kairi tells him, kicking his leg. "Just tell me, Rei."

"...Promise not to get mad?" you say, raising your eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, I swear."

"...I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Kairi shrieks, jumping up from the table. Everyone's gaze snaps over to you, and you thank Heaven that it's dark out so no one can see you blushing.

"She's gone mad! _Mad, I tell ya_!" you can hear Sora chanting in the background. Slowly Kairi sits down.

"There's nothing to see here!" she shouts at the others. They slowly return back to their activities. Riku gives you a knowing smile, and you press your lips together in an effort not to laugh. He's probably the only one who realized what just happened.

"For real?" Kairi whispers, excited. You nod, still blushing.

"Again?"

Nod.

"For real?"

Nod.

"Wow..." Kairi sits back in her chair, blinking.

"Yeah, Manders said it was because we eat too much fish," you say, grinning.

"What?"

"I dunno, talk to her about it." You sigh. "It doesn't matter. This is the most awesome thing ever."

Kairi smiles, and Sora adds in, "yayyy..."

"And it will just keep getting better."

EPILOGUE: Blessing

)()()()()(THREE MONTHS LATER)()()()()(

your pOv

"There's no snow," Riku says for the tenth time. You roll your eyes playfully as the two of you stroll down a street in your old home town.

"It's not cold enough today," you tell him, squeezing his gloved hand. And for once, the gloves are real, winter gloves. And he's wearing a _coat_. You never thought you'd see the day.

"I can see my breath," he comments, exhaling through his nose sharply. "That's pretty cold."

You grin at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks you. "We've been walking for a while."

"I'm fine," you say. "You're the one carrying all our stuff."

He shrugs. "_You _wanted to break into your old house."

Shaking your head, your grin broadens.

You didn't actually break into your house. You had a key...Tashie's key. She lent it to you so you could get some real money and warm clothes. You have enough money to get you one overnight at a cheap hotel, which is all you were aiming for in the first place.

Trouble is, you remember the bed and breakfast place you want to stay at, but you can't remember the name. So now you're wandering all over town for one person: your father. He knows the name of every single place in town.

"Are you sure you're not tired or anything?" Riku asks again.

"No, I'm fine. It feels good to walk around."

Suddenly a man approaching you catches your attention. Though his face is turned toward the ground, you'd recognize him anywhere. After all, you look a lot like him.

Turning around, you face Riku as you walk backward.

"Rei..."

"Trust me," you murmur. You raise your voice a little. "So anyway, tomorrow, there's this awesome little park that I think we should go to and--"

Right on cue, the man bumps into you and drops his briefcase. It pops open and dozens of papers try to escape.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" you cry, whirling around. You try to help him, but seeing as how you can even tie your own shoes anymore, it proves to be useless. "I'm so sorry! I should've been more careful!"

Your father looks up at you, his dark eyes kind.

"You're alright, miss," he says quietly, gathering up the last of his papers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

He nods, standing upright.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new to town?"

Perfect.

"No...well, sort of." You smile at Riku; he smiles back, completely clueless. "I grew up here, when I was little, and he comes from the south, so he's never seen snow. So...well, here we are!"

Your father stares at you, then says, "I have daughter around your age, but she went missing some time ago..." He frowns, and you frown too. He's not talking about you, of course, but Tashie. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." He smiles again. "Where are you staying?"

"Well, it's some little bed and breakfast...oh...what was it called?" You glance at Riku, and he shrugs, shaking his head.

"Aunt Marsh's?"

"Yes!" you exclaim. Bingo. "That's it. Aunt Marsh's."

Riku's pOv

You can't help but stare at Rei's father as he and Rei talk for a while longer. She resembles him quite a bit.

"Well, I'll let you two get on your way," he finally says with a smile. "Take care. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"We will," Rei assures him, grinning. "Thanks, Mister...um?"

"Mister Nichols."

"Mister Nichols, okay, thank you!"

Rei suddenly pulls you along, rushing away from her father.

"That was so perfect," she giggles. "I know him too well."

"So we know where we're going now?" you ask. She nods.

"And we can afford it, too."

"Yeah..."

Really, you wouldn't care if you stayed in a cardboard box, as long as Rei is happy. You make sure you can always afford to make her happy. She's the same way with you. And it'll be the same way when your daughter is born.

)()()()()(

(still Riku's pOv)

This cozy little inn...and looking out this big window at the falling snow...it's pretty amazing. You can only add it to your extremely lengthy list of amazing things you've seen and done, though. The word "blessed" comes to mind... Hm...

"Isn't it beautiful?"

You don't bother turning around as Rei walks up next to you. You know her voice even in death.

"Yeah... I've definitely never seen anything like it before, that's for sure," you tell her, smiling. She smiles, too; you can see her reflection against the glass.

"It actually feels like Christmastime now," she giggles.

"The tree helps," you admit, looking to the middle of the room. Rei carefully sits in front of it, staring.

"It's so big."

You walk over to her and sit down as well. She sighs, smiling a little.

How things have changed. Two years ago you never would've imagined this sort of happiness. And go figure, after all the dumb mistakes you've made since then, all the innocence you disposed of so easily, things turned out pretty darn well.

"Tomorrow we can ride through the park," Rei says through a yawn, turning to her side and lying down. Her whitish-gold hair drapes over her face and shoulders. "You'll love it."

Lying down facing her, you push the unruly hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling?" you ask her. She smiles, playfully swatting away your hand.

"Quit asking me. I'm fine." She closes her eyes. "We've still got three months."

"I just don't...want anything to happen again."

She opens her eyes, frowning.

"I know. I'm afraid I'll get sick again, too. But...this is so different. I have you this time."

the next day

your pOv

"C'mon, just get in!" you insist, practically shoving Riku into the little Christmas-y carriage. He stumbles to his seat, and laughing, you follow him.

"It's so unsteady..." he says, leaning over the side.

"Get used to it." You nod to the driver, and he snaps the whip on the butts of the horses. The carriage rumbles along, bouncing around a bit on the cobblestone until you reach smooth snow.

A moment later, you hit a bump, and a bit of snow plops into your lap. You grin at Riku, who has his back turned to you. Carefully you reach up and scoop a bit of snow into your mitten.

"Hey, Riku!" you exclaim, readying your arm.

"Yeah?" He turns to face you, and the snowball greets him instead, right in the face. You burst out laughing.

You love winter...

Suddenly Riku reaches up as well and somehow manages to dump twice as much snow on your head. You quickly toss some back on him, giggling. He pushes you to the opposite side of the bench, but you scoot back over, hugging his snow-soaked, coat-covered arm. You grin at him, and his pout slowly cracks into a smile.

"Whoa," Riku says, opening his eyes. You both look forward to see a big snow flurry blowing into your faces, the large flakes landing on you gracefully.

"It's so..._pretty_," you say, gawking.

"So are you."

You blush, smiling at him.

Facing forward again, you squint into the wind, barely able to see what's ahead. But whatever it is, you know it will be good.

)()()()()(ONE YEAR LATER)()()()()(

Employment Survey

1. Name you'd like to go by: Rei

2. Age: 20

3. Other employment: none

4. Marital Status: married

5. Age group you'd like to work with: no preference

6. Education level: high school

7. Parent(s): Jacob and Holly Nichols

8. Sibling(s): Natasha Nichols

9. Children, if any: Megumi (nine months)

10. A motto we can use for the children: "Live life with love."

END.


End file.
